Traicionado por el anillo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Ya estaba. Alguien ya sabía que él era Chat Noir, ya podía dejar de usar ambas máscaras enfrente de alguien. Pero no estaba seguro de que le agradará que ese alguien fuera su padre./ Situado tras "Simón dice". No se me ocurrió título mejor.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bien, bien, bien! Os traigo un OS que no pude evitar escribir tras ver el final del cap "Simón dice" porque no me digáis que fui la única que se quedó en plan "OMFG! LE DESCUBRIÓ!" al verlo.**

 **En fin, espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

 **— TRAICIONADO POR EL ANILLO —**

* * *

— Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de ese anillo que llevás —comentó su padre.

El sonido de su voz sirvió para sacarle del shock que le produjo el abrazo sorpresa que este le acababa de dar. Así como para mantenerlo en guardia. Adrien casi pudo sentir los pelos de su nuca erizarse cuando su cerebro procesó lo dicho.

Observó los ojos se su padre, si bien ahora mostraban más sentimiento que otras veces, eso no le hizo bajar la guardia.

— Sí, bueno, no es lo único de lo que no te has dado cuenta —no sabía si debía agradecerle a Ladybug, o al hecho mismo de ser Chat Noir, por ahora ser capaz de plantarle cara a Chóe y a su padre de una buena vez.

Agreste observó a su hijo de arriba a abajo tras esa obvia provocación, sorprendentemente tranquilo. Él joven se esperaba ser víctima de una mirada gélida y un recordatorio, engañosamente afable, de que él, como buen hijo sumiso, no tenía derecho a contestarle de esa forma. Pues definitivamente no era lo mismo lanzarle esas contestaciones siendo Chat Noir que siendo Adrien. Sin embargo, el hombre abandonó la habitación en absoluto silencio.

Y con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse el chico sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Lo había hecho, le había contestado a su padre por primera vez en su vida y ni un regaño se había llevado. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que más preocupado le tenía.

Notando que no había moros en la costa, Plagg salió de su escondite, extrañado por la cara que estaba poniendo su portador.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —soltó— Tu padre acaba de abrazarte. ¡Te ha mostrado asqueroso cariño! ¿No es lo qué querías desde siempre? —Adrien asintió con la cabeza— ¿Por qué esa cara de muerto en vida, entonces?

El chico miró sin ver el Miraculous que adornaba su dedo anular. Sí, le había abrazado, pero descontando lo raro que eso era, no había sentido nada de "asqueroso cariño" en ese gesto. Más bien le había llenado el corazón de vacío, por muy incongruente que eso suene.

— Creo que solo lo ha hecho como excusa para ver mi Miraculous —respondió monótonamente.

Plagg abrió grandes sus ojos ante eso.

— ¡¿Qué?!

El chico fijó la mirada en su kwami.

— También antes cuando le di la mano siendo Chat Noir se fijó en el anillo. "Que bonito anillo tienes" —imitó la voz de su padre en aquella azotea de Kidz News y el escalofrío que le gritaba estar en peligro y que le hizo apartar la mano de la de su progenitor volvió a él. Fue entonces cuando pareció reaccionar— ¡Oh, no! ¿No se habrá dado cuenta qué es el mismo anillo, verdad? ¿Él ni siquiera sospecha, no es así? ¡Madre mía! ¿Y si se dio cuenta con que cara le miro ahora? ¿Y si me quita el Miraculous y no me deja ser Chat Noir más? ¡Se me terminó la buena vida...!

Se vio interrumpido por una cachetada, cortesía de Plagg. Adrien se llevó una mano a la mejilla dañada, para ser tan pequeño si que golpeaba bien.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó el joven enojado, pero se dio cuenta de que gracias a esa cachetada ahora ya no estaba nervioso... bueno, no tanto— Gracias.

— De nada, pero agradécemelo con Camenbert —comentó—. Ahora, has sido un auténtico despistado. ¡No se deja el anillo a la vista de extraños!

— ¡Eh, no era un extrañó, era mi padre! —se defendió.

— Gabriel es el padre de Adrien, no el de Chat Noir —dijo el kwami como si tal cosa, a lo que el chico se quedó mudo. ¿Eso era una especie de consejo? ¿Plagg aconsejándole? ¡Porque todos estaban raros hoy!— y no te costaba nada darle la otra mano, en fin —rió un poco el gato, quitándole hierro al asunto, más para tranquilizarse a si mismo que a Adrien—, el daño ya está hecho y él no te ha dicho nada. Por lo que si se dio cuenta de que tú eres Chat Noir ha decidido quedarse callado como buen queso Camenbert sin pasterizar, así que no hay de que preocuparse.

Adrien asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con su kwami, pero no por las mismas razones. Ya que como buen queso Camenbert sin pasterizar, todo este asunto le olía fatal.

"No me puedo quedar con la duda o me volveré loco —pensó—. Tengo que descubrir si lo sabe o no"

* * *

— ¡Aun no me lo puedo creer! —soltó Gabriel, frustrado, preocupando al kwami mariposa que tenía secuestrado, con la mirada pérdida en la vista que le brindaba el gran ventanal— ¡El enemigo en mi propia casa, en mi propia familia!

Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Ladybug no solo le quitaba las posibilidades de victoria, ¡si no también a su único hijo!

— Maestro —Nuuru tomó la palabra un tanto vacilante—, si se me permite interrumpir...

— ¡No, no se te permite! —Agreste le hizo callar con el mismo tono que usaba para reprender a Adrien a veces, pero mucho más alto— De todos los chicos de París, de todos ellos, el lame culos y tuerce botas de mi enemiga tenía que ser mi propio hijo. ¿Qué de malo hice?

"Secuestrarme y utilizar mi poder para hacer el mal, por ejemplo" —pensó el kwami violeta, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Le tenía mucho miedo a ese hombre.

— Maestro, tal vez se trate de otro anillo...

Gabriel miró a la asustada criatura con vacío en sus ojos.

— ¿El kwami del Miraculous de Chat Noir se llama Plagg?

— ¿Qué...? —Nuuru se sintió perdido, no esperaba ese cambio de tema.

— Dije: ¡¿El kwami asignado a Chat Noir se llama Plagg, si o no?!

— ¡Sí, sí! —contestó el kwami mariposa rápidamente, temblando como flan— ¿Cómo lo supo, Maestro? Si se me permite preguntar...

Agreste se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras que con la otra formaba un puño, trataba por todos los medios de calmarse.

— Mi asistente me informó de que a veces escuchaba a Adrien hablando con un tal "Plagg", pero nunca había nadie en la habitación con él cuando pasaba a mirar.

Nuuru se quedó callado, sin saber que decir.

— ¿Qué va a hacer con su hijo gato, Maestro? —se atrevió a preguntar por fin.

Lo último que quería es que otro compañero kwami acabase en su situación, sobretodo uno tan importante como lo eran Tikki y Plagg.

Agreste no contestó enseguida, la mirada gélida pérdida en la vista de París desde el cielo.

— Tenías que salir parecido a tu madre, ¿verdad?... —terminó susurrando, como si Adrien o Chat, estuviera ahí mismo ante él, en la guarida de Hawk Moth— De momento, dejaré que juegue al héroe salvador si eso le hace feliz —contestó, sorprendiendo al kwami violeta—. Pronto le haré entrar en razón y se dará cuenta de que está mejor apollandome a mi que a _ella._

Parecía todo tan fácil ahora. Chat Noir era su hijo. El más allegado a Ladybug compartía sangre con él. Eso desde todos los cuadrantes le beneficiaba. ¿Acaso un buen Dios le había sonreído?

— A partir de este momento mis akumas no le van a tocar un solo pelo —sentenció—. Él me acabará dando su Miraculous por propia decisión.

Estaba muy seguro de ello.

* * *

Las cosas estuvieron tensas en la cena, para variar, pero Adrien no pudo evitar notar que su padre no dejaba de mirarle de forma totalmente diferente a como lo hacía antes, más que nada porque él mismo no podía desviar su atención a otra parte que no fuera el sitio de su progenitor en la casi vacía mesa.

"Oh, Dios mio, está cenando conmigo, ¿qué no había un desfile importante en dos meses? Tendría que estar en su despacho —pensó nervioso el rubio— ¡Pero fíjate como me mira! Dios mio, lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe, ya me puedo despedir de todas mis vidas"

— Adrien, me parece que aun no hemos hablado de tu papel en mi próximo desfilé —habló Agreste, el chico calló, esperando a que siguiera—. El Alcalde Burgeois quiere celebrar un desfile sorpresa, para Ladybug y Chat Noir.

El chico comenzó a sudar frío, sin darse cuenta masticaba más fuerte de lo que creía por el miedo al rumbo que estaba tomando esto.

— ¿A-ah, sí?

El diseñador asintió.

— Al parecer tenía problemas para encontrar un modelo rubio de ojos verdes para interpretar a Chat Noir y yo le dije que no había problema en que tú lo hicieras —vale, Adrien se estaba muriendo. Ya veía la luz al final del túnel...—. Pero claro, tendré que enviarle a un doble, ya que se espera que los auténticos Ladybug y Chat Noir aparezcan como invitados especiales. Y supongo que ni siquiera un héroe puede hacer dos cosas a la vez en el mismo sitió, ¿o me equivoco, _Chat_? —muy bien, si eso era estar muerto y en el cielo... ¡sin duda era un timo!

— Yo, yo... ¡Quería decírtelo, de verdad que quería! —y eso era todo para el grandioso Adrien Agreste nervios de acero, gente. Desde su escondite, Plagg deseó que se lo tragará la tierra— ¡Lo siento tanto, padre, nunca debí aceptar ese Miraculous! ¡Por favor, no me castigues!

Agreste se levantó y se acercó un par de asientos para poner su mano encima de la de su hijo (justo la que tenía el anillo), en un gesto "conciliador". El joven de repente calló, temblando observó a su padre, como quien espera una sentencia de muerte.

— Nunca estuve más orgulloso de ti —dijo, dejando al pobre chico aun más en shock de lo que ya estaba—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo —repitió al ver que él era incapaz de responder—, es lo único que tengo que decir.

Y con eso se fue dejando a Adrien solo, aun mirando a la pared como si su padre siguiera de pie ante él, procesando lo ocurrido.

 _Nunca estuve más orgulloso de ti._

¿Cúanto había luchado con garras y dientes para que su padre le dijera algo como eso alguna vez? Ahora que ya lo tuvo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Sentía como que se estaba perdiendo algo de todo esto. Algo importante que no lograba descifrar. Con el estomago cerrado, se sintió incapaz de terminar la cena en su plato y como un autómata se levantó del asiento, le dio las buenas noches a Nathalie al pasar por su lado para luego tirarse a la cama, mirando al techo, a la nada.

— Bueno, has metido tu tercera pata, pero al menos la cosa no ha ido tan mal... —comenzó Plagg, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado— Adrien... ¿Adrien?

Lágrimas calientes comenzaron a caer por el rostro del joven modelo.

Ya estaba. Alguien ya sabía que él era Chat Noir, ya podía dejar de usar ambas máscaras enfrente de alguien. Pero no estaba seguro de que le agradará que ese alguien fuera su padre. El mismo hombre que había creado el mundo de plástico del cual él siempre buscaba huir en cuanto el antifaz negro aparecía en su rostro. Ahora mismo, por estúpido que sonase, se sentía violado en lo más hondo.

Desconectado del mundo, se permitió cerrar los ojos y abandonar la consciencia, con la mano que portaba el anillo bien enterrada bajo las almohadas. Lo único que le impidió dormir esa noche fueron los latidos de su corazón latiendo de pura adrenalina, con el mismo mal que le embargaba cuando un akuma estaba a punto de quitarle el Miraculous, el mismo que le invadió cuando aceptó el apretón de manos de su padre, ¡de su propio padre!, y le dijo "bonito anillo" haciendo saltar todas sus alarmas. Una sola frase rondando su mente.

 _Estás en peligro_

* * *

 **Sep. Esto es el final.**

 **¿A vosotros no os ha pasado que tenéis, digamos, una parte de vuestra vida que es solo vuestra (en mi caso, la que paso en mis amados fandoms) y sentiros ultrajados cuando alguien lo descubre sin que lo esperarais? A mi me pasó T-T**

 **En fin, epero que os gustase, nos vemos. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, hola, hola!**

 **¿Así qué queréis una continuación de esto? Bueno, aquí esta :)**

 **Esta conti se basa después del capítulo "Volpina".**

* * *

 **— TRAICIONADO POR EL ANILLO —**

 ** _2_**

* * *

Fue tras de pararle los pies a una panda de ladrones, suficientemente idiotas para atacar un miércoles por la noche, el día de la semana en Lady y Chat se reunían en la torre Effail. Eran unos adolescentes completamente torpes para el robo. Novatos. Sin duda buscaban sus 15 minutos de fama siendo atrapados por la heroína principal de París. Fue esa noche, que Ladybug no le chocó los puños esa vez a su gato predilecto.

A Chat no debería haberle importado, pues él mismo había dejado colgada a su Lady en ese gesto cuando algo le molestaba. Y por la cara de preocupación con la que le miraba la chica de rojo era obvio que ese era el caso.

— ¿Chat, te encuentras bien? Hace un tiempo que noto que luchas bastante tenso.

Podría no quejarse, pues el rendimiento como héroe de su compañero había subido en alza, pero se le notaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Y eso no le gustaba.

— ¿Tenso yo? ¡Pero que dices, My Lady! —soltó una risa despreocupada demasiado falsa que ni el más crédulo se habría tragado.

Ladybug se le quedó mirando con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados como diciendo "¿me crees idota?". Bajo esa mirada, pronto al gato le dio vergüenza seguir riéndose, así que con un ligero sonrojo dejo de hacerlo.

— ¿Acabaste? —preguntó ella, cortante.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sumiso. Acto que preocupó mucho a Ladybug. ¿Donde estaba su atrevido compañero que hablaba antes de pensar?

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó ella, colocando una mano amistosa sobre su hombro.

Se dirigía a él con la misma amabilidad y sonrisa tranquilizadora con la que trataba a los Parisinos que acudían a pedirle ayuda. Todo en ella parecía irradiar una sensación de tranquilad, y su sonrisa decía más que mil palabras. "Tranquilo —parecia decir—, te has acercado a la persona correcta, yo soy tu salvación".

Él se empapó de la esencia de la joven de la que estaba enamorado lo más que pudo, sorprendido de si mismo porque se notara menos seguro que otras veces. Antes, como Adrien, solía soñar con todos los ojos críticos que le perseguían día a día, solía colapsar y suplicar que dejasen de mirarle hasta el llanto. Y entonces aparecía ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban más que los otros, eran sus favoritos, los amaba porque eran los únicos que no le veían juzgandole, esperando el momento de ver cuando cometería un error y hacerle la vida imposible por ello, aun más. No, esos ojos azules le veían con ternura y amor, expresándole cuanto se alegraba de verle, no por ser guapo ni famoso, si no porque era su amigo, su compañero. Tal y como... su madre le miraba. Y él corría hacía esos ojos, pensando que tras la bruma encontraría a su amiga Marinette, su Princesa, la delegada de la clase, esperando para darle un hombro amigo, lleno de una sensibilidad femenina, que Nino no podía proporcionarle, preparada para escuchar todos sus problemas, todos y cada uno, y luego le aconsejaría de forma adecuada, como la chica inteligente que ella era, ahora que ya le hablaba sin tartamudeo alguno. Pero a falta de la franco-chinesa, al final era Ladybug, su Lady, la que se escondía entre esa bruma. En vez de una igual, una superior, una que siempre le rodeaba con sus brazos y no tenía porque contarle nada, porque todos los ojos y los problemas desaparecían en ese momento. "Yo soy tu salvación". Entonces despertaba sintiéndose seguro, porque aunque la heroína no estaba en la habitación cuando abría los ojos, si la sensación de sus brazos a su alrededor, si su voz asegurándole que sería un gran día, "te ira bien, Adrien Agreste, muy bien", porque la Ladybug de sus sueños no sabía que el chico entre sus brazos se trataba de su compañero de batallas y lo trataba como a cualquier otro civil, pero a él le gustaba la atención de todas formas, la protección. Una atención y protección _igual_ a la que recibía el resto, tal vez solo un poco más especial, porque se trataba de un sueño.

Sin embargo, bajo la luz del día y del sol, la Ladybug real cumplía sin despeinarse las promesas que la Ladybug falsa de sus sueños hacía, por supuesto, sin saberlo.

Pero desde lo ocurrido tras el akuma Simón Dice, desde que su padre conocía la verdad, el sueño se había tornado en una pesadilla. Los ojos acusadores ya no atacaban solo con hirientes palabras mudas, si no con acciones reales, que por alguna razón él no era capaz de ver, porque él ya no era su objetivo, si no ella. Y con terror Adrien observaba como los ojos azules se apagaban, se borraban como una vez hicieron los de su madre, para no volver. Y él corría hacía la atacada joven, dándole completamente igual si era Marinette o Ladybug la que le esperaba en la bruma, fuera quien fuera, si su amada o su mejor amiga, debía salvarla. "Has dejado que te descubrieran —hablaba la voz de ella, falta de tono, rota, derrotada, moribunda, sin embargo tan alta, retumbaba en su cerebro—, me has traicionado". "¡Mentira! —gritaba él— ¡Nunca te he traicionado ni lo haré! ¡Ladybug, nunca seré capaz!" Y entonces llegaba, pero demasiado tarde. Los ojos desaparecían y lo único que le daba la bienvenida era un antifaz, uno rojo con motas rojas, el antifaz de Ladybug, destrozado. Apenas convertido en harapos. Ver fijamente los agujeros para los ojos, sin mirada azul alguna entre ellos, era como mirar a las cuencas vacías de un cadáver. No, no solo de uno. Las cuencas vacías de todas las Ladybug estaban en ese ajado antifaz. "Nos has traicionado, Adrien Agreste, lo has hecho —hablaban ellas a la vez, el resto de voces formando un eco para la voz de su propia Lady—. No eres diferente de cualquier otro Chat Noir. Todos nos traicionan, todos nos matan". Manchas de un escarlata aun más oscuro cubrían los restos de la prenda. Sangre. Y Adrien lloraba y gritaba el nombre de Ladybug hasta quedar ronco, sabiendo perfectamente que era en vano. No iba a volver, él había sido descubierto, ella estaba muerta. Por alguna razón, en lo más hondo de si mismo, sentía que detrás de Ladybug, también se había marchado Marinette, lo que le dejaba completamente vacío. Y entonces, se descubría a si mismo despertando con el susurro del nombre de "Marinette" entre sus labios, algo que habría sido un sonoro grito mayor que los anteriores si la pesadilla hubiera continuado. La almohada y su cara empadadas en lágrimas, no recordaba derramar lágrimas llamando a Ladybug, siempre lloraba cuando se acordaba de Marinette. Plagg le observaba, en silencio. Ni siquiera él se atrevía a hacer comentarios hirientes al respecto. Y en el instituto tenía que aguantarse las ganas de abrazar a Marinette nada más verla, exclamando, "¡sigues viva!", lo mismo que le ocurría cada vez que se encontraba con Ladybug, siendo Chat Noir.

Mientras rememoraba todo eso, Chat se quedó mirando la mano enguatanda en rojo sobre el negro de su traje, perdido, como si en realidad la mano de la heroína no estuviera, o no debiera, estar ahí. Rápidamente ella la quitó, malentendiendo la mirada fija. Él se quejó casi inaudiblemente por eso, pero luego miró a una y otra parte antes de volver a mirar a Ladybug, preocupada porque el felino se había pasado varios minutos callado, y ella no se había atrevido a sacarle de su ensoñación. Sus ojos azules estaban vivos, estaban ahí cuando el resto de ojos acechaban en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, y estaban perdidos y preocupados por su causa.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó el felino, con vergüenza. Se había olvidado.

Ladybug abrió los ojos y sorpresa y decepción. Es grave, es grave.

— A esto me refería —ella dijo, casi con voz de reproche—, no eres el mismo gato burlón y quiero saber porque.

Sintiéndose interrogado, él volvió a mirar a todas partes. Ahí estaban escondidos los ojos acusadores, por todas partes. No los veía, pero los sentía, aun despierto, aun llevando el antifaz.

— Aquí no —terminó diciendo, y extendiendo su bastón hacía arriba le ofreció la mano a su Lady.

Ella aceptó el gesto y acabaron en la terraza de un piso alto.

— Lo siento mucho, bichito —comenzó él sorprendiéndola—. Yo... me he descuidado. Mi padre sabe que soy Chat Noir.

Ladybug abrió grandes sus ojos, no lo concebía.

— ¡Qué dices! —exclamó.

Chat bajó la mirada avergonzado.

— Él... vio mi anillo. Es un hombre muy perceptivo.

Ladybug se permitió respirar y expirar unos segundos, para calmarse.

— ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado? —habló tras unos segundos.

— No va a decir nada, si es lo que te interesa —menuda tontería de comentario, obvio que era eso lo que le interesaba—. Él... dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi. Es la primera vez que me lo dice.

Ladybug no pudo evitar mirar a su compañero enternecida. Diciendo eso parecía tan sumiso..., tan poco él que hasta le causó ternura.

— Chat Noir me... me alegro por ti.

Él la miró fijamente, sin saber que pensar o como reaccionar.

— Gracias My Lady, pero... ¿no estas enfadada?

Ella le miró, sonrió y luego negó.

— Si no dice nada, no veo que importe realmente. Y si eso os une, en fin, mejor, ¿no?

La verdad es que no quería meterse mucho en ese tema, pues ella tenía la suerte de haber sido criada en el seno de una familia multicultural, que se amaban a pesar de las diferencias y la distancia. Su padres eran envidiablemente cariñosos y comprensivos, no tenía los problemas familiares que, tristemente sabía, su compañero si padecía.

Él sonrió a un lado, después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez de verdad.

— Gracias, bichito.

Entonces, los aretes y el anillo sonaron.

— Tengo que irme.

— Yo también.

— Entonces, nos vemos.

— Sí...

Ambos se fueron con su bastón y su yo-yo por lados diferentes.

Chat entró por la ventana de su habitación cuando se destransformó.

— ¿Es verdad lo que ella dice, estoy tenso? —le preguntó a su kwami.

Plagg había aterrizado en la cama.

— Y yo que se, dame queso —exigió.

— Plagg.

— ¡Sí, estas tenso, pareces un palo negro con bigotes! ¡Uy, perdona, si tú no tienes bigotes! —Chat Noir no era el único gato afectado por esto. Plagg podía sentir la angustia de su protador como si fuera la suya en esas pesadillas. Para él era peor, pues Adrien no era el primer Chat Noir al que le ocurría esto y estaba seguro de que, desgraciadamente, no sería el último— ¿Ahora me das queso?

Adrien, un poco sorprendido por el comentario de los bigotes (¿era raro que ahora, justamente ahora, le entrasen ganas de tener bigotes?) le pasó un trozo de queso Camenbert.

— ¿Por qué estoy tenso? —se preguntó más para si mismo que para Plagg.

— Dame más Camenbert y te lo digo.

Podría parecer desesperado, pero la verdad es que lo hizo.

— ¡Ayyy, mi amor! —exclamó el kwami antes de comerse los otros dos trozos de Camenbert— Ahora, estás así porque desde que sabes que tu padre sabe tu identidad secreta quieres impresionarle así como lo haces siendo Adrien. 0 diversión, 100% de trabajo —dijo el kwami gato como una explicación, casi como si fuera obvio, y que no le agradará nada—. Antes molabas más.

Adrien suspiró sentándose en la cama al lado del kwami.

Jamás pensó que el hecho de que su padre supiera su secreto le fastidiaría tanto los esquemas.

— ¿Y que más podría hacer...? —se dijo a si mismo.

En ese momento, en el ordenador que había dejado encendido sonó un pitido de que le había llegado un email. Con pesadez se levantó y fue a mirar que era, no vaya a ser que fuera algo de trabajo.

"¿Alya ha actualizado el Ladyblog a estas horas? —pensó delante de la pantalla, con una ceja alzada— ¿Hablará de los "ladrones" de está noche? Ni que fuera importante..."

Clickó y los ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el post.

 **¿QUÉ LE OCURRE A CHAT NOIR?**

Ese era el título. Casi creía que los Parisinos le tenían olvidado. El primer post que Alya le dedicaba a su persona, _al chico de Ladybug,_ y tenía que tratar precisamente sobre eso.

Sorprendido, pasó su mirada por todo el post, más los rápidos comentarios de los fieles lectores y fans de la heroína. Lo leyó todo y cada vez se sentía más hundido. Se preocupaban por él, casi no lo creía, se preocupaban por él, Chat el héroe, como nunca lo habían hecho por Adrien el modelo. Porque Adrien el modelo sabía enmascarar sus problemas, Chat el héroe no. Eso le alegraba y le entristecía a la vez. No le gustaba preocupar a nadie.

— Lo han notado, Plagg —habló—. TODOS lo han notado. ¡Todos!

— ¿Y qué esperabas? —habló el kwami— Un súper héroe de verdad capta más la atención que un modelo. Sera porque son pocos. En fin, ahora ya sabes lo que es ser querido y famoso a la vez. ¡Felicidades!

A Adrien no le hizo gracia eso, volvió la mirada de nuevo a la pantalla del ordenador.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Chat Noir? —susurró—. Pues que es idiota.

* * *

— Me alegra que Chat esté más unido a su padre, pero esa nueva forma de comportarse no me gusta nada —le comentó Marinette a Tikki, tras destransformarse, después de que está recargará fuerzas con sus galletas—. Ahí algo que no me dice.

Tikki flotó un poco alrededor de su portadora.

— Has de darle espacio, no puedes atosigarle, Marinette —le aconsejó con su voz dulce y comprensiva—. Recuerda que estamos hablando de su vida privada y...

— ¡Y yo no puedo meterme demasiado, lo se! —terminó Marinette por la kwami mariquita— En fin, confiaré en él y pronto espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad. De momento, necesito descansar y concentrarme para mañana resolver mi propia metida de pata...


	3. Chapter 3

**— TRAICIONADO POR EL ANILLO —**

 ** _3_**

* * *

Tikki no cabía en si del asombro. Marinette se había levantado temprano por primera vez en la vida, sin ningún contratiempo de por medio... Bueno, se cayó por las escaleras, pero no hubo ningún susto importante. Tikki había notado que desde que su portadora había conocido al Maestro Fu, se sentía mucho más segura de si misma y más responsable en su papel como heroína. Pero al parecer no había sido suficiente para dejar al lado su timidez, porque hace tres días que apareció Volpina, hace tres días que Marinette ya sabía de donde venían sus poderes, hace tres días que había tomado la decisión. Sin embargo, ahí seguía, encerrada en el baño, hiperventilando.

— Marinette, si no te sientes preparada, no tienes porque hacerlo... —habló la kwami desde su bolsito.

Aunque no quería reconocerlo, más que nada porque no quería meterle a la joven el miedo el cuerpo, aun más, quería decir.

— ¡No! Si que tengo porque, Tikki. ¿Y si la akumatizan de nuevo? Sería mi culpa...

Suspiró cabizbaja, con Lila ya eran tres las personas akumatizadas por su culpa. ¿Qué clase de heroína era?

— Marinette, ya la viste, incluso sin el akuma sigue guardando rencor hacía Ladybug. Tiene la maldad dentro de si. No habría necesitado ser akumatizada para ir contra ti, tarde o temprano.

Marinette se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— Eso no quita el hecho de que la dejé en ridículo delante de Adrien, Tikki, y eso fue culpa mía y de mis celos —dijo—. Además, ya lo dijiste, odia a Ladybug, pero aun no tuvo el gusto el conocer a Marinette —añadió, guiñándole un ojo a la kwami mariquita—. Mentirosa o no, tengo que curarla a como dea lugar, no puedo correr el riesgo de que Hawk Moth se aproveche de ella las veces que le de la gana. Lila es una ciudadana de París ahora y, por tanto, mi responsabilidad.

Tikki le sonrió enorgullecida a su portadora.

— Si solo fueras así también con Chloé —comentó, divertida, a lo que Marinette dio un pequeño gesto teatral de asco—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Marinette. ¡Te comportas como toda una heroína de buen corazón!

La joven franco-chinesa le sonrió a la criatura en agradecimiento para despues cerrar el bolsito y salir del baño, está vez muy segura de si misma. Aun tenía tiempo para hablar con Lila antes de que sonase el timbre de la primera clase.

* * *

Adrien se encontraba escondido detrás de la puerta, espiando a su padre tras una pequeña rendija semi abierta, igual que tres días atrás. Pues desde hace tres días que el hecho de que su identidad fuera revelada a su padre, no era su único problema. Casi suda frio, y por un momento se olvidó de respirar, cuando vio a su padre acercarse al cuadro de su madre.

— No la abras —susurró el chico—, por lo que más quieras, no la abras.

Si su padre de daba cuenta de que faltaba el libro de su caja fuerte detrás del cuadro... no quería ni imaginarlo. Al igual que no quería ni imaginarse el valor de ese libro de los héroes... el cual perdió. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió llevárselo al instituto así como así?!... ¡Ah! Ya recordaba, fue Plagg y su actitud de "¿qué podría salir mal?". ¡Muchas gracias gato inútil! Ni siquiera pudo leer sobre Ladybug porque la información estaba encriptada y no había encontrado a Chat Noir en ninguna de sus muchas páginas, mundo cruel.

Inconsciente de que estaba siendo vigilado, Agreste tomó un extremo del cuadro y lo llevó a un lado, como si de una puerta se tratase. La caja fuerte quedó al descubierto, Adrien tragó grueso.

"¡NO!" —pensó desesperado.

Entonces, le sonó la campana... quiero decir, el teléfono. Y no fue el suyo, si no el de su padre. Gabriel pronto le dio la espalda a la caja fuerte, para coger el teléfono. La acalorada discusión telefónica que siguió después tapó el sonoro suspiro de alivió del chico, quien pronto pegó un chillido de susto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. No sintió a nadie llegar. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle una patada a su agrasor cuando...

— ¡Tranquilo, joven Agreste, soy yo! —reconoció la voz de Nathalie justo a tiempo para no dañarla.

— ¡Pero mira que eres patético! —exclamó Plagg desde su escondite, entre risas— ¡Faltó que saltarás hasta el techo y te quedaras con las garras clavadas en el, como en la tele!

Adrien solo le hizo el vacío a su molesto kwami.

— ¿Nathalie? —vio de forma penetrante a la mujer de cabello azul y mechas rojas— No vuelvas a acercarte a mi por la espalda. ¡Menudo susto me diste!

— Lo lamento, joven Agreste, pero llega a tarde a la escuela y... ¡¿que le ha pasado?!

Adrien se llevó recelosamente una mano bajo uno de sus ojos verdes, donde sabía bien que podían verse unas espantosas ojeras. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestó es que al parecer estaba de moda que todo el mundo le preguntara lo mismo.

— Luzco horrible, lo se —gimió—. No he podido dormir bien ultima... mente. ¡Eso fue rápido! —exclamó.

Sorprendido de la rapidez de la secretaria y ex maestra privada al pasarle por la cara el suficiente maquillaje para taparle las ojeras y mostrarle el resultado en un espejo de mano.

— Así está perfectamente para la sesión de fotos de está tarde. Llega tarde a clases, joven Agreste —le recordó la recta mujer.

El chico tomó la mochila preparada que ella le tendía y sin rechistar fue a la entrada donde le esperaba Gorila en la limusina.

— ¿Padece de insomnio, joven Agreste? —le preguntó Nathalie tras unos segundos.

Adrien tragó saliva, junto con su orgullo, para encararla y decir:

— No, son pesadillas —por muy infantil que sonase y dio de nuevo la vuelta, con los gritos de su padre en la otra habitación de fondo.

— Buscaremos una solución —habló ella tras unos segundos de sorpresa.

Pero Adrien había salido y ya no podía escucharla. Mayormente porque a su cabeza volvieron las voces de todas las Ladybugs.

 _Todos nos traicionan, todos nos matan._

No quería creerlo, de verdad que no quería. Pero de decir que nunca desconfió que su poder de destrucción pudiera ayudar a la gente estaría mintiendo de forma asquerosa. De todas formas, le daba igual si los anteriores Chat Noir fueron mucha palabrería y luego nada a la hora de la verdad. Él no iba a ser así. Para nada. El amaba a su Lady, le juró la más pura lealtad, no pensaba faltar a su palabra. Nunca.

* * *

El ventanal se abrió, dejando que la luz de la mañana tocara las alas de las mariposas alrededor del hombre y el kwami, de un blanco virgen, esperando a ennegrecerse con los demonios de su dueño.

Gabriel sonrió e inspiró hondo, sintiéndose lleno de vida.

— ¿La sientes, Nuuru? —le preguntó radiante lmde felicidad— ¿Sientes la oscuridad que hay dentro de mi hijo?

El kwami violeta miró al suelo, conpunjido. En verdad que en toda la historia de su larga vida, no había visto nada más triste y cruel que la humillación, la maldad y la desdicha a la que eran sometidos todos los Chat Noir. Uno a uno caían en las garras de la destrucción que les dio la vida, por mucho que intentarán escapar de ella. Al final no eran más que marionetas viejas con hilos rotos, que ni tan siquiera Ladybug, por mucho que los amase con todo su corazón afortunado, podía salvar de la mala cara del destino. Nuuru en cierta medida entendía a Plagg. Él mismo también le habría dado la espalda a todo tipo de amor o muestra de afecto, si todos los humanos a los que quisiera terminasen igual de mal, por mucho que luchasen, independiente de como lo hicieran.

Lo mejor era no encariñarse con ningún Chat Noir, todos duraban lo suficiente solo para amarlos con toda tu alma un par de años y luego desaparecían. Morían tan jóvenes. Era duro, muy duro. Sobretodo porque los kwamis nunca olvidan. Cada rostro, cada nombre, cada manía de sus cientos de portadores. El mundo los ha convertido en polvo y olvidado, demasiado pronto, pero ellos les recuerdan con nitidez. Los aman como el primer día. Les duele en lo indecible saber que nunca volverán, y que su portador actual también pasará por lo mismo más pronto que tarde. El mundo era cruel. Cruel porque aunque se notaba que Plagg se esforzaba y reesfordaba por odiar a Adrien con toda su alma, desde que notó que el chico se estaba labrando bastante rápido un camino hacía su pequeño corazón, sin darse cuenta, no lo lograba. Quería a ese niño modelo, que recién empezaba a caer en las entrañas de la trampa, para nunca poder salir, al igual que el resto.

— Está roto... —terminó por contestar Nuuru.

Gabriel hizo caso omiso del tono de voz caído y las pequeñas lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos del kwami mariposa, y negó con la cabeza.

— No, aun no está roto, no le hemos dado razones para estarlo, todavía —lució una sonrisa mordaz. Por un momento Nuuru creyó ver el brillo de la punta de unos colmillos dentro de su boca, haciendo la situación todavía peor para sus nervios—. Solo está entristecido y nervioso. Siente que algo malo se acerca pero, oh, no puede distinguir lo que es. Por supuesto tampoco frenarlo. Solo le toca esperar lo inevitable —a esto rió de forma mordaz—. Oh, Chat, hijo mio, pronto ocuparas tu lugar, a mi lado, en lo que te resta de vida. Juntos seremos inmortales. Está vez sí hijo, es una promesa.

— ¡¿No le importa que su hijo viva eternamente infeliz?! —el kwami rápidamente se llevó una pata a la boca, pero la osadía que podría costarle cara ya estaba dicha.

Agreste le miró con mirada venenosa haciendo que se encogiera en el sitió.

— ¡Adrien solo me necesita a mi para ser feliz! —sentenció.

Y estaba muy seguro de ello, sin embargo tenía la osadía de confundir a su hijo con la pintura de la pared, muchas veces, a propósito. Partiéndole el corazón lentamente, cachito a cachito, hasta tener la oportunidad de hacer de él un akuma perfecto.

— ¡Él ama a Ladybug más de lo que te querrá a ti nunca! —conociendo la verdad o no— ¿Qué cree que pasará con él cuando la mate? Morirá por dentro, valdrá menos que nada.

No pudo controlarse, debía decirlo, si no explotaría. Porque, ¡es que era tan obvio! ¿Cómo un padre podía planear hacer sufrir así a su hijo?

Para sorpresa del kwami, Gabriel enmudeció. No se enfado ni hizo ningún amago por golpearle. Solo... enmudeció.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar.

— Yo también amaba a mi esposa con todo mi ser —afirmó—. Pero cuando falleció, fui inteligente y lo superé. No dejare que mi hijo llore lágrimas amargas por alguien que ya no existirá.

Algo dentro del kwami violeta nació en ese momento. Algo peligroso para si mismo.

— ¿Lo superó, en serio? —susurró, casi inaudiblemente. Casi.

¿Lo decía el mismo hombre que tenía fotos y pinturas de su fallecida esposa en todos los lugares de la mansión? ¿Lo decía el hombre capaz de ennegrecer una magia tan pura como antigua, hacer imposible la vida de la gente inocente, para que ella regresara del descanso eterno?

A todas luces, con ese comentario tocó algo delicado. Se pasó de la raya. Inmediatamente Gabriel lo mandó a volar de una cachetada al otro lado de la estancia.

Nuuru no se molestó en reprimir las lágrimas ni los sollozos, mientras se sobaba el pequeño rostro golpeado.

— Tienes suerte —habló Agreste con voz gutural— de que te necesite vivo para obtener mis poderes. Ahora, Nuuru: ¡Alas malditas de la noche!

Y con esas palabras, el desconsolado kwami fue absorbido por el Miraculous, transformando a Gabriel en Hawk Moth.


	4. Chapter 4

**— TRAICIONADO POR EL ANILLO —**

 ** _4_**

* * *

A Marinette se le encogió el corazón al entrar en la clase y ver a Lila, lejos de todos, sentada al fondo. Y aunque Nathaniel estaba sentado a su lado, era obvio que el chico estaba lo suficientemente encerrado en si mismo y sus dibujos, como para hacerle caso a la chica nueva. A la _trolera_ chica nueva. Marinette no creía que le estuvieran haciendo el vacío por haber sido akumatizada, pues todos los de la clase, a excepción de Adrien y ella, habían sido, al menos una vez, víctimas de los akumas de Hawk Moth. Así que, ¿qué se había perdido?

— ¿No hay un poco de tensión aquí? —la franco-chinesa se acerco a Alya y le susurró eso al oído.

Sin embargo, Lila la oyó. Sin expresión alguna, la joven levantó la cabeza y su vista se posó en Marinette por unos segundos, para luego volver a bajarla.

— Es por esto —le contestó Alya, pasándole su teléfono móvil a su mejor amiga.

Marinette se quiso morir en el momento exacto en que reconoció en la pantalla un vídeo del momento exacto en el que ella, como Ladybug, se interpuso entre Adrien y Lila y acusó a la segunda de mentirosa con muy malas formas.

Con la cabeza gacha, le devolvió el teléfono a su amiga. Así que Alya había estado ahí grabando, menuda vergüenza.

— Ya lo he visto —le aseguró a la joven aspirante a Paparazti, la cual se extrañó por el repentino cambio de humor de Marinette.

— Normal, lleva desde el viernes colgado en el Ladyblog —Marinette se sonrojó furiosamente, seguramente ya todo París lo había visto. Que se la tragara la Tierra, por favor—. ¡No me puedo creer que nos tragásemos todo lo que dijo esa embustera, menos mal que Ladybug es imposible de engañar!

Marinette abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al escuchar eso. ¿Estaban de su parte? Dio una mirada rápida a toda la clase y se sintió estúpida. Pués por supuesto que estaban de su parte. Lila era la embustera y la mala de la película. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal al haberla dejado mal en público, como lo que era, si se lo merecía? No lo entendía. Con lo que ella odiaba a los mentirosos.

— ¡Alya! —la chica le llamó la atención a su amiga, sorprendida, y luego señaló con la mirada a Lila, detrás de ellas, quien obvio las había oído y se había hundido todavía más en el asiento.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó la chica de gafas— Ni que hubiera dicho algo que no sea verdad. Ladybug querría que la pusiéramos en cintura.

Marinette apretó los puños, su pecho llenándose de una rabia que nunca antes había sentido. Menos mal que supo controlarse.

— No —sentenció con una voz muy sentida y herida que hizo a Alya sentirse mal—. Te aseguro que Ladybug no quiere esto.

Y sin una palabra más se levantó de su asiento habitual para acercarse a Lila, dejando a una sorprendida Alya con los ojos abiertos detrás de sí. Marinette, ¿acababa de contestarle? No le habría tomado tanta importancia, si no fuera porque vio algo en sus ojos azules que la dejo muda tanto por fuera como por dentro. Fue como sentir el desagrado de la misma Ladybug hacía su persona. ¿Y si Marinette tenía razón? Bueno, su amiga nunca presumió de conocer a Ladybug personalmente ni nada parecido, pero fue Marinette quien le consiguió una entrevista privada con Ladybug (le gustaría mucho saber como lo logró) y ya había visto a su amiga algunas veces al lado de Chat Noir en la batalla, como cuando lucharon juntos contra Ilustrator, cuando el felino la salvó de Gamer y cuando ella le devolvió el favor salvando al héroe de la trampa de Antibug, mientras Ladybug no aparecía. Así que sí, aunque Marinette nunca hubiera dicho nada al respecto, era bastante obvio para Alya que su amiga tenía relación personal con los héroes de París, sobretodo con Chat Noir. Así que si la franco-chinesa decía que a Ladybug no le gustaba algo, ella la creería hasta al final del mundo, pues sabía que Marinette no era una embustera.

Mientras, la chica se volvía cada vez más segura de si misma a cada paso que daba más cerca de Lila.

"Le voy a caer bien —se obligaba a pensar, para estar segura de que todo saldría bien—, le voy a caer bien, le voy a caer bien. LE TENGO que caer bien. ¡Vamos, Marinette, por una vez en tu vida haz un esfuerzo por quedar bien!"

— Hola —logró pronunciar sin nervios, con una sonrisa, sentándose en un pequeño espació del banco al lado de Lila. Le tendió una mano a la joven italiana—. Me temo que aun no nos conocemos. Soy Marinette y tú eres Lila, la alumna nueva. ¿Verdad?

Lila levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Marinette. Le sonrió débilmente, pensando que el aspecto de la chica que le acababa de defender hace unos segundos era muy inocente, le gustaba. Luego se fijo mejor en la mano tendida en su dirección, durante unos segundos que hicieron a Marinette sudar frío por los nervios, no dijo nada, pensando en si debía reciprocar el gesto o no.

Al final no lo hizo y miro hacía abajo.

— Fue muy amable de tu parte defenderme antes, Marinette —habló por fin—. Pero no te conviene acercarte a mi. Tengo una fama muy mala de mentirosa... por culpa de Ladybug.

Lo último lo susurró con la intención de que no fuera oído, pero la peliazul lo escuchó de todas formas y la atacó de nuevo la culpabilidad. Ni con Chloé como Antibug se había sentido tan mal consigo misma por llamar mentiroso a alguien. Suponía que era porque con Lila había tropezado por segunda vez con la misma piedra, pero causando un estrago mayor. Tras purificar al akuma Antibug, Chloé la perdonó y todo quedó olvidado, pero Lila le seguía guardando rencor y ciertamente, no sabía como proceder ante una persona que seguía resentida, a pesar de que ya no tenía el akuma dentro de sí... El akuma. Marinette se fijó que ese día Lila seguía llevando al cuello el falso Miraculous del zorro en el que se había escondido el akuma. ¿Y si otro se volvía a meter en ese collar? Debía evitarlo.

— Bueno... —habló, tanteando la situación, Lila miró hacía ella, espectante—. Al menos déjame que sea yo la que decida si quiero estar a tu lado o no.

Ante eso, Lila le sonrió de forma sentida y radiante. Durante muchos años ella creyó que mentir sobre si misma y su vida atraería a muchos amigos. Jamás pensó que realmente alguien podría querer ser su amigo por ella misma y no por su supuesto estatus glamuroso.

La joven a su lado se le hacía tan dulce y compresiva, exactamente todo lo contrario a Ladybug, eso le gustaba. En ese momento decidió que no la dejaría ir.

— Encantada de conocerte entonces, Marinette.

— ¡Mira esto Sabrina! —se escuchó la voz de chillona de Chloé— La basura juntándose con la basura. ¿Quereis que llamé a un basurero? —dijo hablando con Lila y Marinette.

Solo Sabrina le rió la gracia.

— Vete, Chloé, aquí tratamos de hacer amistad, algo que obviamente necesitas aprender urgentemente.

Fue obvio por la cara que pusó la rubia que Marinette le había dado en su punto más flaco.

— ¿Ah, sí? —pronunció la chica con cara de asco, mirando hacía Lila— No necesitó amigas embusteras que no saben apreciar la grandeza de Ladybug.

— Porque tú misma te apañas con tu "amiga" florero, ¿verdad?

No, perdón, el punto más débil de Chloé era ese. La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la boca por recibir semejante insultó y corrió a protegerse tras la niña de papá, quien le lanzó a Lila una mirada de profundo odio.

— ¿Cómo llamaste a Sabrina? —solo muy pocos podían ver que Chloe realmente quería a Sabrina, a pesar de su forma de tratarla.

Lila se levantó de su asiento para encarar a la rubia.

— Lo que oíste.

Chispas saltarón de un par de ojos a otros, presentsiendo una pelea, Marinette rápidamente se interpuso entre ambas.

— Bueno, ya vasta, nada de peleas —ordenó con voz autoritaria, mirando fijamente a Chloé todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y a ti quién te dio el poder para darme ordenes a mi, panadera? —cuestionó Chloé, enfadada.

Marinette mostró un rostro indescifrable.

— Vosotros mismos, al elegirme delegada de la clase.

Chloé se encendió de furia en ese momento, al recordar de que perdió contra Marinette en eso. Sin embargo, se quedó callada, dándose cuenta de que era verdad y no tenía nada con que rebatirlo.

— Yo no te di mi voto —se quejó, susurrando, y con el rabo entre las piernas, se fue a su sitio siendo seguida por Sabrina.

La clase estalló en alagos para Marinette, pues todos habían seguido la situación.

Mientras, Lila estaba sorprendida. Al parecer la chica dulce e inocente también sabía dar pelea cuando quería.

— Gracias, de nuevo —le agradeció la joven de cabello castaño.

La peliazul le regaló una sonrisa.

— No fue nada, Chloé es un incordió pero te deja en paz si sabes como tratarla —le dijo. Después, su vista se fijo en el chico pelirrojo encongido entre ellas—. Perdona Nathaniel, ¿pero podrías intercambiar sitios conmigo por hoy?

Él la miró, un poco dubitativo por unos segundos. Le gustaba mucho la última fila, le aseguraba poder dibujar sin ser visto, la segunda fila, sin embargo, no tanto. Aun así, no se vio capaz de decir no.

— Vale —accedió, recogiendo sus cosas, y después añadió:—, pero solo por hoy.

* * *

Adrien salió de la limusina como una exhalación, estaba justo a mitad de las escaleras cuando dio medía vuelta para despedirse del Gorila y, después sí, entrar en el Françoise Dupont. Llegar tarde a clase (a veces que el trafico te de sitio por ser una limusina no siempre ayuda. Sobretodo si Don Adrien Mala Suerte va dentro) no era excusa para ser un maleducado.

Llamó a la puerta y entró en clase con la cabeza gacha, lleno de vergüenza. Pues a primera hora tocaba química y ya tenía problemas con la profesora porque llegaba tarde.

— B-buenos días... —habló llendo a su asiento arrastrando los pies, esperando la regañina de la profesora, que no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Adrien Agreste, de nuevo tarde! —exclamó la profesora— Cualquiera diría que siendo familia de quien es sería más recto con los horarios. Entre usted y su compañera Marinette Dupain-Cheng me volverán loca. Seriamente, pidan que les regalen un despertador.

Inmediatamente todos, menos Adrien y Marinette, los cuales se encogieron en sus asientos en vergüenza, rieron por el mal chiste de la profesora.

— Perdón... —se disculparon ambos nombrados a la vez.

Adrien se sorprendió porque la voz de la chica sonara mas lejos que de costumbre. Disimuladamente miró hacía atrás, viendo a Nathaniel sentado detrás de él, al lado de Alya, en lugar de Marinette, quien estaba sentada detrás... al lado de Lila. Adrien no pudo evitar poner una cara de desagrado, e inmediatamente hecho la vista hacía delante, no queriendo ningún tipo de contacto visual con la chica que había intentado embaucarle con un montón de trolas como Adrien, y que prácticamente había invadido su espacio personal siendo Chat Noir, de una forma que no le gustó nada.

No, definitivamente esa chica no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no.

Decidió pensar seriamente en cosas más importantes, como fugarse a Egipto antes de que su padre notara la falta del Libro de los Héroes. ¿Seguirian adorando a los gatos allí?

— ¿Sabes? —provó suerte Marinette al salir del instituto, Lila la acompañaba— Yo también estoy en desacuerdo con lo que Ladybug te hizo.

Lila la observó por unos segundos. Solo llevaba un día de conocerla, pero esta chica de verdad la sorprendía.

— ¿Tú también odias a Ladybug? —le preguntó asombrada.

Marinette inmediatamente se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta.

— Bueno... no —contestó un poco cohibida, a lo que Lila se desilusionó un poco—. Pero lo que te hizo no tiene excusa, pudó haber sido mucho más delicada.

— ¡Exacto, exacto! —exclamó la chica de pelo castaño.

Marinette tragó saliva.

— Aun así, ¿realmente merece tu odio? Quiero decir —se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de Lila—, por lo que sé ella te salvó de un akuma después de eso. ¿No es prueba suficiente de que le importa tu seguridad?

La joven de cabello castaño desvío su mirada a otra parte, pues sabía que si seguía mirando a Marinette a los ojos acabaría por darle la razón.

— Seguramente solo lo hizo para salvar su propio trasero —comentó, segura de ello.

En ese momento Marinette dejo de andar, hundida en si misma, el comentario de la chica realmente le había dolido.

— En fin... yo vivo aquí —le dijo a Lila, señalando el piso encima de la panadería Dupain.

Lila parpadeó mirando el edificio.

— ¿Aquí? —preguntó, después miró hacía atras, donde aun podía verse perfectamente el Françoise Dupont— ¿Tan cerca del instituto?

— Sí —contestó la joven franco-chinesa, después se encogió de hombros—. Como hago para llegar tarde casi siempre aun es un misterio.

Lila rió un poco ante eso y después habló.

— Entonces supongo que aquí nos separamos, nos vemos mañana.

— Sí, tal vez un día de estos me digas donde vives tú.

Lila se mostró un poco nerviosa ante eso, pero lo supo enmascarar.

— Sí... hasta mañana.

Y con eso, Marinette entró, en la casa. A penas subiendo las escaleras, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. Le había dolido el comentario de Lila, le dolió demasiado.

— ¿Estas bien, Marinette? —preguntó preocupada Tikki.

— No —contestó la humana con voz débil.

* * *

Mientras, Lila había seguido su camino, sin saber que Hawk Moth había sido testigo de su conversación con Marinette.

Una mariposa akumatizada se acercó al falso Miraculous, sin que ella lo notará, y entró. Rápidamente a Lila la recorrió una sensación ya conocida que casi le impedía razonar lo que escuchaba y decía. Casi.

— Volpina, mi aliada —le habló la voz de Hawk Moth en su mente—. ¿No me digas que te estas dejando engañar por un montón de palabras bonitas?

— Yo no soy tu aliada, Hawk Moth —contestó con un poco de dolor entumeciendo su cuerpo—. Y no se de que me estas hablando.

— Si que lo sabes —le contestó él—. ¿Estas pensando en perdonar a Ladybug? ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que ella merece caer! Yo te ayudare a vencerla.

Lila frunció el ceño.

— ¡Eso me dijiste la primera vez y no sirvió de nada! —se quejó enojada.

— ¿Es qué no merezcó acaso una segunda oportunidad? —preguntó con una falsa voz inocente, a lo que Lila se quedó callada, estaba perdiendo la lucha contra la sensación que la llevaba hasta la inconsciencia— ¿Qué me dices de tu amiga, Marinette? Ya viste como la tratan las fans de esa insulsa que se hace llamar heroína. Si cae, les callarás la boca a todas. Te daré poderes mayores y Ladybug se doblegara ante ti.

— ...Te escucho —terminó accediendo.

— Ella no se espera que juguemos con sus mismas cartas —comentó—. ¿No le gustan las mentiras? Eso no será problema. Lo que antes eran meras iusiones serán reales ahora.

Lila sonrió de medio lado, imaginando las posibilidades.

— Me gusta como suena eso.

— Me alegro —dijo Hawk Moth—. Entonces, tenemos trato. ¿Recuerdas que tienes que darme a cambio?

— Los pendientes de Ladybug y el apoyo de Chat Noir.

— Chica lista —habló Hawk Moth, mientras Lila se transformaba en Volpina—, ahora ve y consigueme esos Miraculous.

— Se los arrancare de su cadáver frío —aseguró Volpina con una sonrisa peligrosa.

— Me gusta como piensas —comentó él, riendo, cortando la comunicación. Después, añadió para si mismo— Espero que sepas donde está tu lugar ahora, hijo.

* * *

Adrien hizo caso omiso de las quejas que le estaba dando su estomago vacío, mientras posaba para el fotógrafo de turno y le daba su mejor sonrisa. A veces se sorprendía a si mismo por ser capaz de ocultar tan bien sus sentimientos negros ante la gente cuando hacía falta. Sin embargo, no se creía capaz de aguantar mucho más el hambre, cuando detrás de si escuchó un muy alto grito de una chica, llamando a la heroína principal de París.

— ¡LADYBUG! —gritaba Volpina de forma amenazante, desde lo alto de un edificio— ¡TÚ Y YO TENEMOS CUENTAS PENDIENTES!

Inmediatamente todos los Parisinos comenzarón a correr por sus vidas, siendo presas del pánico, menos Adrien, quien se quedó a plantado en el sitio mirando a la chica zorra con un odio totalmente sentido.

— Lo sabía... —comentó frunciendo el ceño— Plagg, es momento de transformarse.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se quejó el kwami— ¿Y mi queso? ¡Tengo hambre!

Como si estuviera apoyando al ser negro, el estomago de Adrien volvió a rujir. El chico suspiró.

— Está bien, un tentempié rápido y luego entramos en acción, pero rápido —dijo un poco preocupado, porque no había rastro de Ladybug por ninguna parte.


	5. Chapter 5

**— TRAICIONADO POR EL ANILLO —**

 ** _5_**

* * *

Volpina no tenía la intención de causar ningún desperfecto, no hasta que apareciera Ladybug. Sin embargo, le encantaba ver a la gente gritando, alejándose de ella con horror. Se imaginó a su enemiga con la misma expresión de horror en el rostro, suplicando por una clemencia que nunca le daría, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no relamerse los labios del gusto. En el interior de su guarida, Hawk Moth podía ver todo lo que la chica imaginaba en su mente, y él no tuvo ningún reparo de regocijarse con esa imagen mental, deseando cada vez más que sucediera en realidad.

— ¿Dónde estás, Lady, Ladybug? —preguntó Volpina al aire, caminando entre los edificios, en busca de la figura de látex rojo y negro de su enemiga entre ellos. Desde abajo, la reportera Nadia Chamac y su ayudante de cámara seguían a la villana de los tejados, tratando de obtener el mejor plano posible. Un poco más lejos y mucho mejor escondida, se encontraba Alya, grabandolo todo con su móvil, esperando espectante a que los héroes de París aparecieran— Vamos, pórtate bien y sal ahora. ¡Tal vez así me apiade de tu cabeza!

Entonces, detras de si, notó como un par de pies aterrizaban en el mismo tejado. Volpina se dio la vuelta esperando ver a Ladybug, sin embargo no sintió ni un poco de decepción al ver a Chat Noir, de hecho verle solo le alegró el día. Un sentimiento que se notaba que el gatito no compartía, solo había que fijarse en su ceño ligeramente fruncido, tan impropio de él.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un lindo gatito!

— Lo siento, Ladybug no se encuentra ahora, ¿desea dejarle algún mensaje? —se burló él poniendo voz de secretaría.

Volpina sonrió sardonica dándose completamente la vuelta para encarar al héroe felino.

— La verdad, sí —contestó ella, y en menos de un segundo solo un par de centrimetros la separaban de Chat.

El chico inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, casi se cae por el borde del tejado, si no fuera porque Volpina lo agarró del brazo a tiempo, por ordenes de Hawk Moth.

— ¡Le quiero vivo y de nuestro lado! —le recordó el hombre dentro de su mente.

— Dile a Ladybug que espero que no le importe demasiado que le quite a su gatito —dijo ella con una voz seductora que hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Chat se erizasen en alarma.

Con expresión asqueada, utilizó su bastón para alejar al akuma de él de forma brusca.

— ¿Qué no te enseñaron lo que es el espacio personal? —preguntó el gato, poniendo posición de ataque. No quitaba sus ojos de la flauta de la chica, sabía que esa era su arma y que debía quitársela cuanto antes si no quería que pasará algo malo.

— Amo a los chicos que se hacen de rogar —contestó Volpina simplemente—, pero los rubios de ojos verdes sin duda son mi perdición.

Y no era una mentira, pues en un primer momento Adrien le había atraído justo por eso, pero a la larga el modelo se le hizo muy plástico y aburrido. Sin embargo, mentiría si no dijera que desde un primer momento Chat Noir le hizo tilín con su decisión en la lucha y su personalidad burlesca. En cuanto venciera a Ladybug tenía muy claro que reclamaría al chico como bien merecido premio.

— Recuerdame que me tiña el cabello entonces —comentó el joven irritado, si así era como se sentía Ladybug cada vez que él le coqueteaba entonces entendía perfectamente porque siempre se hacía la sorda.

— ¡No es momento para ponerse a ligar! —gritó Hawk Moth en la mente de Volpina, en seguida un agudo dolor de cabeza invadió a la chica, momento de debilidad que Chat aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre ella y quitarle la flauta— ¿Qué no ves que solo quiere hacer tiempo hasta que aparezca Ladybug? ¡Atácale ahora!

El dolor de cabeza dejó de nublar la mente de la chica justo en el momento perfecto para hacerse a un lado, un segundo antes de que Chat pudiera agarrar la flauta. Sorprendido por el movimiento de ella, el chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó de bruces sobre el tejado, justo en la posición en la que solía caer siempre, con el trasero en pompa.

Volpina se permitió disfrutar de la vista unos segundos, mientras agarraba su flauta.

— ¡Me gustan más los gatos que se están quietecitos! —gritó irritada por el ataque sorpresa y comenzó a tocar su flauta.

Todo tipo de "armas arrojadizas" aparecieron a su alrededor, que en realidad no eran otra cosa que pelotitas que si le alcanzaban, no le causarían más que unos moratones. Pero Hawk Moth le había dejado en claro que no quería a Chat Noir herido de ninguna forma, así que no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Desde el suelo, Chat no lo pensó dos veces para hacer girar su bastón a modo de escudo. Estaba tan ocupado intentando no salir herido, que ni cuenta se dio de que todo lo que Volpina creaba en su contra no desaparecía al chocar con el bastón, si no que rebotaba.

Así empezó la batalla entre el gato y la zorra, donde Chat Noir, protegiéndose con el bastón, intentaba llegar hasta el instrumento, sin que Volpina tuviera oportunidad de quitarle el Miraculous, pues nada sabía de que no era el Miraculous lo que el akuma quería de él. Mientras que Volpina trataba de hacer que se quedará quieto en un sitio por las buenas, pero pronto la paciencia de la villana se acabó. Por lo que con su flauta hizo aparecer una cuerda que el héroe no pudo esquivar, quedando amarrado e inmóvil. Su bastón había resbalado de sus manos y ahora yacía a su lado, sin ser capaz de cogerlo.

Aun así, para sorpresa de Volpina, el felino comenzó a reír mostrando los dientes.

— ¡Que gracioso! Te crees que puedes pararme con una cuerda fal... —se detuvo al ver que la cuerda no desaparecía como la ilusión que se suponía que era, además de que podía notar perfectamente el apretón que le daba a su cuerpo— ¿...sa? ¡Es auténtica! —exclamó horrorizado.

Comenzó a sacudirse para intentar quitársela de encima, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada, pero estaba nervioso y no podía quedarse quieto. Aparte de eso, se dio cuenta de que tal y como estaba amarrado no podía doblar la mano para romper la cuerda con su Cataclysm. Estaba atrapado.

— Ladybug, ven pronto —susurró, sintiéndose inútil.

Y no era el único que empezaba a echar en falta a la heroína.

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó el villano en la cabeza de Volpina— Ahora usa a Chat Noir de carnada para Ladybug, venga.

Volpina se acerco de nuevo al felino, haciendo caso omiso de nuevo al espacio personal. Ambos pares de ojos verdes chocaron, parecía que chispas retadoras salían de ellos.

— Ahora eres mío —puntuó la villana en tono amenazante, intentando que se volviera sumiso ante ella.

Pero el felino no se acobardo.

— Disfrútalo mientras te duré —contestó y con esas palabras le lanzó una patada a la villana, quien no se lo esperaba y perdió el equilibrio durante unos segundos.

Chat trató alejarse de ella a saltos, pero Volpina pronto se incorporó con una cara de enfado en el rostro que hizo a Chat tragar saliva del miedo.

— ¡Me colmaste la paciencia, dichoso gato! —con su flauta creó un enorme grillete que apresó a Chat por el abdomen, como si no fuera suficiente con la cuerda.

Después lo tomó de los hombros y descendió en picada con él, haciendo que el chico no pudiera evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

Sin embargo, callerón de pié, justo en frente de los reporteros, los cuales estaban temblando.

Volpina miró a los ojos de la mujer con malas formas, lo que hizo que la señora Chamac se encogiera en el sitió.

— ¡Tú —exclamó—, quiero mandarle un mensaje a Ladybug!

Nadia asintió tragando saliva y le puso el micrófono cerca.

— Me estoy empezando a impacientar Lady Cobarde —comenzó—. No es bueno hacer esperar a nadie. Además —añadió, acariciando el rostro de Chat de forma delicada y, sin embargo, posesiva—, si tardas lo suficiente, no me hago responsable de lo que le pueda pasar al gatito.

El felino inmediatamente se puso pálido, entendiendo el doble sentido de las palabras de la villana. Después su rostro se volvió tan rojo como el traje de su Lady, temiendo por su inocencia.

— ¡Ven rápido, Ladybug! —exclamó de forma más aguda de lo que hubiera querido.

— Que asquerosa —susurró Alya para sí, en su escondite—. ¿Dónde estás, Ladybug?

* * *

Mientras, en la otra parte de la ciudad, donde se encontraba la panadería Dupain, los ciudadanos no notaban el caos que causaba Volpina. Marinette tampoco, quien a pesar de que aun se sentía un tanto herida, se vio obligada a ocultárselo a sus padres. Mientras el matrimonio interracial trabajaba en la panadería, la hija hacía la tarea que le había encargado su madre de bajar algunas cosas del ático.

La joven justo estaba bajando las escaleras del salón con una enorme caja que apenas la dejaba ver por donde iba, con mucho cuidado de no tropezarse. Por cascualidades de la vida, la tele del salón estaba encendida en el canal de las noticias, pues la familia se había olvidado de apagarla antes de comenzar a trabajar de nuevo.

 _Me estoy empezando a impacientar Lady Cobarde. No es bueno hacer esperar a nadie._

Dicho y hecho, Marinette tropezó en cuanto llegó a sus oídos la voz de Volpina, haciendo que se hiciera solo un par de moratones al caer de las escaleras por segunda vez en el día.

— ¡Marinette! —exclamó Tikki— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero la chica no escuchó a su kwami, su mirada acuosa estaba fija en la televisión, donde Volpina tenía apresado a su compañero.

— No —susurró—. No puede ser... ¡Tan pronto no!

 _Sí tardas lo suficiente, no me hago responsable de lo que le pueda pasar al gatito._

 _¡Ven rápido, Ladybug!_

La cara de sorpresa de la joven fue sustituida por una de enojo.

¡Nadie. Tocaba. A. Chat. Noir!

— Maldita sea —se puso en pie con un poco de dolor, pateando sin querer la caja volcada a su espalda, de la cual salió una foto en blanco y negro de los que parecían ser unos Ladybug y Chat Noir anteriores a esa época. Pero Marinette no se dio cuenta—. Aguanta un poco más Chat, ya voy. ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

El salón se inundó de luz roja y un segundo después Ladybug usó su Yo-Yo para salir por la ventana, esperando no llegar al lugar demasiado tarde.


	6. Chapter 6

**— TRAICIONADO POR EL ANILLO —**

 ** _6_**

* * *

No podía creerlo. Espera, no, podía. La verdad es que simplemente no quería. En serio, ¿Chat Noir? En verdad, Lila, que pésimo gusto.

 _¡Marinette!_ —chilló Tikki en su mente.

 _Lo siento_ —se disculpó la mariquita.

No sabía que era, pero el mínimo hecho de imaginar a Lila cerca de Chat Noir le hacía hervir la sangre, aun más que cuando la vio presumiendo delante de Adrien.

Sí, por supuesto que vio como la chica se acercó un poco demasiado al felino la primera vez y, reconocía, fue por eso por lo que envió al gatito a ir tras el falso Hawk Moth. Pero no eran celos, se negaba en rotundo a tener celos por causa de Chat, sucedió que ella se dio cuenta de la cara de incomodidad del chico y le echó un cable, eso y que tenía serías dudas sobre "Volpina" y no quería a falsas cerca de sus amigos. Porque Chat Noir era su amigo, ¿verdad?

La verdad, antes de Alya no tuvo amigos, y tenía serías dudas a la hora de diferenciar a un amigo de un compañero de trabajo o a un simple conocido. Sabía que siendo quisquillosos el chico del traje negro no era ni tan siquiera conocido suyo, pero ella ya le tenía a cualquiera que estuviera detrás de ese antifaz un hueco hecho en su corazón... ¡como su amigo! De todas formas ¿qué importaba lo que era el gato?, simplemente Chat Noir no se tocaba y punto.

— ¡Volpina! —gritó Ladybug sobre una chimenea, al llegar a la escena— ¡Aléjate, ese gato no se vende!

— ¡Ladybug~~! —los reporteros, Alya y Chat Noir (sobretodo Chat Noir) estaban como si acabaran de ver a un ángel salvador, rojo moteado.

— Para ti soy gratis, My Lady —se insinuó el héroe felino, casi por reflejo, guiñándole un ojo a su compañera.

Todo su temor se había ido en cuanto la vio llegar.

Ladybug siguió con la mirada el sonido de la voz de su compañero de batallas, hasta encontrarlo a los pies de la chimenea de enfrente, apresado a ésta por culpa de las esposas gigantes, creación de Volpina.

— ¡No lo decía en ese sentido...! —se quejó la heroína, sonrojada hasta las orejas, (sin duda esa escena será oro para todos los que los shippean) hasta que se fijo bien en la situación del chico— Chat... ¿por qué siempre que me tardo te encuentro inmovilizado con una cuerda?

El héroe felino hizo un gracioso mohín incómodo.

— No estoy así por gusto... —sin embargo, después puso cara de circunstancias—, a no ser claro, que te vayan está clase de cosas...

— ¡NI EN BROMA! —gritó Ladybug completamente avergonzada, maldito gato pervertido.

— Okey, okey, solo fue una pregunta inocente —si hubiera podido, se habría encogido de hombros—. Tampoco hay que ponerse así...

Los reporteros estaban, prácticamente, con la boca abierta por ese rumbo de la conversación, sin dudas no se esperaban la pelea de dos féminas por Chat Noir. Es que, ¿Chat Noir, en serio? Que pésimo gusto. Mientras que Alya tenía que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para tratar frenar el sangrado nasal que amenaba con salirse, a la vez que ahogaba en su garganta un grito fangirl. Definitivamente después le enseñaria este vídeo a Marinette, solo para ver su reacción.

Hablando de Volpina, ella había tenido el bastón de Chat Noir un segundo antes entre las manos. Recogido del suelo, lo estaba usando como juguete haciendo imitaciones de "miradme, soy Chat Noir y no se hacer otra cosa más allá de tropezarme", tan poco graciosas que ni tan siquiera a Chat (mucho menos a él) le hicieron gracia. Su odio hacía la joven estaba creciendo considerablemente. No recordaba haber odiado nunca antes a nadie, está chica tenía el honor de ser la primera en su lista negra, sin embargo decidió hacerse el desentendido, como cuando hacía siendo Adrien, pero había un pensamiento que no pudo pasar por alto en el tiempo antes de que viniera su Lady:

"Estoy encadenado, indefenso, no puedo moverme... ¿entonces por qué no me quita mi Miraculous?"

Una sospecha sin forma nacía dentro de él mientras más pensaba en ello.

Ahora, en cuanto Ladybug hizo acto de presencia, a Volpina casi le da un ataque al corazón al escuchar su voz, pero lo supo ocultar bien. Dejó tirado el bastón de Chat a los pies de éste y encaró a Ladybug, apretando su flauta entre las manos. Quien no la conociera hasta podría decir que estaba celosa de lo bien que se llevaban esos dos.

— Vas a tener que separarlos —le dijo el villano en su cabeza, con falso tono neutral—, si no quieres problemas conmigo.

— ¡Ya era hora, Ladybug! —exclamó con odio sentido, hasta ahora se había estado divirtiendo a costa de Chat Noir, pero tenía planeado acabar con Ladybug lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Sus pendientes, rápido! —exclamó Hawk Moth en su cabeza.

— ¡Eso ya lo se! —se quejó la villana.

— ¿Quieres mis pendientes? —preguntó Ladybug con falso tono inocente, mientras sacaba de nuevo su yo-yo y lo enfocaba hasta otra chimenea, visiblemente mucho más lejos. Su idea era alejar lo más posible a Volpina de Chat, se obligaba a creer que por la seguridad del mismo— Entonces, sigueme.

Chat, dándose cuenta de lo que su compañera pretendía hacer, por acto reflejo dio un paso adelante a la desesperada, obteniendo un leve crujido, como un quejido, de la chimenea en la que estaba atrapado, por el movimiento brusco. Pero más le dolió a él, cuando el férreo metal se incrustó en sus costillas levemente, pero con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo doblarse y resollar de dolor.

Ladybug sin dudas no olvidará lo que vio en los ojos de Volpina: preocupación auténtica. Ella realmente se preocupaba por Chat Noir. Tal vez, solo si ella no estuviera akumatizada...

— ¡Cuidado Ladybug! —gritó el felino, aspirando aire en sus pulmones. No se sorprendería si después de eso encontraba serios hematomas en su abdomen— ¡Sus poderes ya no son ilusiones, todo lo que ella crea es real!

Ladybug abrió sus ojos como platos por un segundo, debido a todo lo que conllevaba esa información. Ahora SI que alejaría a Volpina del indefenso Chat, de los reporteros y de las personas que espiaban escondiéndose asustadas tras las cortinas de las ventanas de sus casas, a como diera lugar.

— ¡HEY, VOLPINA, UNA CARRERA HASTA NOTREDAME! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, para que todos los que estuvieran cerca de la catedral viendo las noticias se dieran por aludidos y luego salir corriendo hasta el lugar.

Decidió no usar su yo-yo para tal fin y fiarse de que sus piernas podrían correr más rápido que las de Volpina por los tejados, para así darle tiempo a la gente a desalojar el lugar.

— En cuanto la venza, volveré a por ti, gatito —la villana le dijo a Chat y, con un rápido movimiento tomó la cara del felino y lo besó de manera animal.

Él casi no podía respirar de la sorpresa y el espanto. No dejó de patalear en todo el tiempo, aunque sabía que era inutil. Sin embargo, algo era seguro, ese beso estaba haciendo desbordar su vaso. AHORA SÍ que la detestaba de todas las formas posibles.

Inmediatamente después Volpina le giñó un ojo sin reparar en su cara de asco, comenzó a correr tras ella, dejándo a Chat Noir atras.

— ¡Siguelas, no dejes nada sin captar! —Nadia le grito a su cámara, y ellos también comenzaron a correr hacía el lugar.

Sin duda, la mujer no iba a dejar pasar la exclusiva de una pelea entre Ladybug y un akuma en la mismísima Notredame.

Mientras, en su guarida, Hawk Moth estaba viéndolo todo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

— Así que Notredame, ¿eh? —dijo con mirada demoniaca, para luego comenzar a reír como un desquiciado— Ladybug, tú misma acabas de cabar tu tumba.

Sin dudas la heroína no tenía ni idea del poder que se escondía en esa catedral del demonio.

* * *

Sólo.

Casi no podia procesar lo que acababa de suceder, mientras, no dejaba de escupir en un bano intento por limpiar su boca. ¡Esa zorra le robó su primer beso, y él lo estaba reservando para su Lady! ¡Volpina lo había ensuciado!

Ligeras lágrimas se acumularon en su rostro. Era un estúpido inútil y siempre lo seria. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado que era un digno rival para Volpina, si no dejaba de entorpecer siempre a Ladybug?

Ladybug... quien acababa de irse. Ladybug se fue. Se fue dejándole sólo en un momento de necesidad.

Algo ocurrió. En cuanto su subconsciente procesó eso, su cerebro se llenó de negros pensamientos a la vez que su corazón parecía bombear veneno aturdidor a todo su sistema nervioso.

— Ladybug me ha dejado sólo en un momento de necesidad —susurró sin saber realmente lo que decía, a la vez que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, silenciosas, por su rostro. Se sentía extraño, fuera de si, y la verdad eso no se sentía nada bien. Como si algo que no pudiera haber sido roto hubiera sido hecho añicos justo en el centro de su ser— Ella prometió que nunca lo haría, ¡lo prometió...! Todo por culpa de esa Volpina.

En cuanto el nombre del akuma salió de sus labios cargado de veneno, algo pareció despertar. Fue como si su odio hacía la chica se estuviera convirtiendo en algo material dentro de sí. Su bastón comenzó a vibrar con todas las emociones negativas que estaban llegando a él. Para estos momentos, Chat Noir ya había dejado de ser él mismo. Se quedó mirando fijamente su bastón durante unos segundos, entonces, de repente, levantó un pié. Sin remordimientos pisó su arma con tanta fuerza que ésta se partió en dos, en un corte limpio. Casi podría haber jurado que escuchó un grito de jubilo contrastando con la cacofonía de injurias sin sentido que soltó Plagg dentro de su cabeza.

Esto a Adrien le pareció un tanto estraño, ya que Plagg nunca antes se había dignado a hablarle dentro se su mente, pero no le dio mayor importancía. Levantó de nuevo el pie y repitió el proceso otras dos veces, partiendo su arma en cuatro. Inmediatamente de los extremos salieron nada menos que ocho cuchillas de 6 cm de largo y 4 de ancho. Estaban completamente nuevas, pues no habían sido usadas todavía, y su filo brillaba con peligrosidad a la luz del sol, al estar engrasadas con un veneno especial que quema todo lo que toca.

Las cuchillas del Unlucky Sin.

Chat las descubrió un miércoles por la noche, en el momento del patrullaje, cuando Ladybug no llegaba y se puso a jugar con su bastón. En esa noche, las cuchillas recién descubiertas, y las cuales guardó con rapidez, le provocaron pesadillas. Pero ahora... ahora era diferente.

 _¡Adrien!_ —gritó Plagg desde el interior de su mente— _¡Guarda de nuevo esas cuchillas, hazlo ahora!_

El bastón divido en cuatro vibraba en gozo desde el suelo. Siglos sin ser alimentado y al fin veía la luz. El odio de ese portador insensato hacía el akuma no era un odio suficientemente fuerte como para matar a nadie, pero de momento lo aprovecharía para abrir boca.

 _¡Adrien, estoy hablando en serio, no tienes ni idea de lo que haces! ¡Guardalas!_

— Ella rompió nuestra promesa... —salió de los labios del héroe felino. A una orden de su mente, las cuchillas se fueron elevando— Ahora me toca a mi.

 _¡ADRIEN AGRESTE, NO!_ —decir que Plagg estaba muerto del pánico era poco. Se sentía tan indefenso como su portador hace unos minutos.

De momento gritar era lo único que podía hacer para desconcentrar el equilibrio mental que el rubio necesitaba para mover las cuchillas. Pero de momento no le servía de mucho.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que Chat lograse tener el control total de al menos dos de las cuchillas, las cuales cortaban el aire sin ser tocadas, pero si manipuladas por la mente del chico. Un solo toque de una de las afiladas cuchillas en el grillete que le mantenía apresado, solo eso para que el veneno hiciese su magia.

El grillete y la cuerda se deshicieron como si jamas hubieran existido. Chat flexionó sus brazos y los dedos terminados en garras de sus manos enguantadas, una sonrisa felina apareció en sus labios al saberse libre en más de un sentido.

— Próxima parada: Notredame.

Y salió disparado a cuatro patas con una agilidad sorprendente. Tan rápido como él, las cuchillas también se dirigían, encima de su cabeza, hacía la famosa catedral.

* * *

Hawk Moth literalmente se relamió los labios, aunque en realidad tenía la boca seca.

Podía sentir dentro de si mismo el odio y la furia animal que manaba de su hijo. En esos instantes, para él no podía existir afrodisíaco más potente.

— ¡Ve! —gritó haciendo eco en la estancia, asustando un poco a las mariposas blancas que le rodeaban— ¡Ve, hijo mio, y siembra el caos! Ladybug pronto se verá sola... no por mucho antes de morir.

La risa estridente del villano que siguió después, sin duda fue una de las peores que Nuuru podría haber escuchado en su larga vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**— TRAICIONADO POR EL ANILLO —**

 ** _7_**

* * *

La catedral de Notredame, en París.

Sin duda uno de los edificios más antiguos, sagrados, admirados y protegidos de todo el mundo. Horrible por fuera y hermosa por dentro, al igual que todas las casas de Dios. Las monstruosas gárgolas y los, a pesar de todo, atractivos demonios que ocupan toda la fachada del lugar le hacen más justicia que las habladurías de la gente, pues los muros de Notredame, durante muchos siglos, solo habían visto injusticia, pesares y tristeza. Unos pobres diablos humanos que inocentemente pensaban que su Dios les escucharía en ese lugar, cuando en realidad era el demonio quien habitaba por esos pasillos. Ellos le rogaban por un futuro mejor que jamás obtendrían.

La única excepción a este hecho fue la Revolución Francesa, donde las plegarías de esos pobres diablos fueron escuchadas por vez única, no sin pagar el alto precio de las vidas de muchos. Muchos humanos morían, otros muchos nacían, pero era siempre el mismo cuento. La misma magnífica construcción que sobretodo, había visto consternada, la caída a las sombras de muchos Chat Noir, además del asesinato de una triste Ladybug, la cual había sido la mayor injusticia que la pobre, muda y pasiva Notredame contempló hace ya mucho. Pero el recuerdo aun estaba caliente en esos muros engrosados, para que no degenerase en el tiempo. Ah, si esa catedral hablase...

Ladybug se dirigía a ese mismo desconsolado lugar, sin tener una idea de lo que hacía en realidad. Sin embargo, alguien dijo una vez que la ignorancia era muchas veces el mejor escudo. Murió siendo un tonto, sí, pero siendo un tonto feliz.

Con notoria sorpresa, la heroína de París vio como Volpina pasaba por su lado como un rayo, dejándole la frase "¡admira mi hermoso trasero, Ladybug!" como prueba difuminada de su presencia ahí. Esa ofensa hizo que las piernas de la joven heroína corrieran más rápido, a la vez que su sangre hervía en indignación, Hawk Moth se las iba a pagar caras.

Los altos muros de Notredame se divisaban ya muy cerca en la plaza central de París, como un hermoso y etéreo castillo, a pesar de todos los ojos grabados en piedra que miraban con odio y peligro, amenazantes, en todas direcciones.

Alrededor, los coches de la policía ya estaban apostados en el lugar.

— ¡PROTEJAN LA INTEGRIDAD DEL EDIFICIO! —grito, hablando muy en serio quien en otrora fuera Rogercop— Pero sobretodo, ¡GUARDENLE LAS ESPALDAS A LADYBUG!

— ¡Señor! —le llamó la atención un policía cualquiera, que en ese momento salía del lugar con expresión grave— ¡La catedral sigue habitada! ¡El Padre y los monaguillos se niegan a desalojar el lugar!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Roger indignado con esos idiotas comerrezos, pero lo sorprendente fue escuchar a Ladybug exclamar lo mismo tras de sí, quien había logrado adelantar al akuma y llegar antes.

El policía se dirigió hacía la consternada heroína, mostrándole a la joven aun más respeto que a su superior.

— No confían en ti, Ladybug —informó con un hilo de voz—. En sus palabras: "Esa bruja pecaminosa y descarada no podrá proteger nunca estos muros sagrados. Ese es nuestro deber".

A Ladybug eso le sentó como un gran golpe en la boca del estomago, pero lo supo ocultar bien.

— Gracias por la información —con una inclinación de cabeza dirigió su vista hacía el Capitán Roger, quien tragó un poco de saliva ante la penetrante mirada de Ladybug. Puede que la heroína le hubiese perdonado, pero el gran hombre defensor de la ley aun se sentía culpable por la que montó siendo un villano akumatizado. Así mismo tenía toda su admiración y esperanzas puestas en Ladybug, pues había vivido en primera persona el poder curativo de la heroína y su decisión irrompible— Capitán Roger, necesito que se alejen de aquí lo más posible, acordonen la zona, yo los haré entrar en razón y detendré a Volpina.

— ¿Tú sola? —Roger estaba consternado y preocupado. Sabía que Chat Noir estaba, err, fuera de servicio y sabía lo muy difícil que era para la joven luchar sin nadie guardándole las espaldas— ¡Ladybug, no lo permitiré!

Los ojos azules de la heroína se convirtieron en astillas, haciendo que el corpulento hombre diera un paso atras, entendiendo que debía seguir el pedido de Ladybug. Dentro de si, la alta inseguridad de Marinette le recriminaba una y otra vez ser una inútil al no poseer ningún poder de destrucción, más alla de la destrucción del objeto akumatizado, para sacar a Chat del improvisado encierro. Con eso ya estaba lo suficientemente mal consigo misma y lo último que necesitaba era a un civil compadeciéndose de ella, como si fuera una niña desvalida.

En ese momento, Volpina hizo de nuevo acto de presencia.

— ¡No creas que te me escaparas! —gritó Ladybug, indignada por el comentario de antes.

En ese momento llegarón Alya, Nadia y su cámara.

— ¡No pueden pasar de aquí! —bramó Roger, a lo cual comenzaron a quejarse, hasta que añadió— Es una orden de Ladybug.

La villana estaba a solo unos pasos de entrar a la catedral. La forma de la mariposa estaba en su rostro, una macabra sonrisa se formó. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Hawk Moth le estaba diciendo, no era nada bueno para la mariquita.

Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo hacía la joven disfrazada de zorro. Sin embargo en cuanto esta puso un pie dentro de la catedral...

— ¡ME ACOJO A SAGRADO! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El yo-yo chocó contra una barrera invisible que se extendía por la gran entrada principal, a solo milímetros de Volpina, para el shock de todos los presentes. Así que era verdad...

La villana comenzó a reír dando medía vuelta y adentrándose en el lugar. Ladybug no perdió tiempo en seguirla al interior, para gran alivio de todos no tuvo problemas en entrar. La barrera había desaparecido.

La heroína detuvo su carrera justo en el centro de las bancas enfrente del altar. Hace un segundo sus pasos habían hecho eco en el suelo, pero no había escuchado otros pasos. ¿Dónde estaba Volpina? ¿Y el resto de la gente? No tenía ni idea de que el Padre y tres monaguillos se escondían detrás del altar a su frente, temblando como nunca en sus vidas.

— Volpina —la llamó de forma sosegada. Antes de tener que usar los puños contra ella, prefería hablarlo—. No pude decírtelo como era debido, pero lo siento. Realmente, me arrepiento de lo que hice, por favor, no lo pagues con nadie más.

Tan solo el silencio le devolvió una respuesta muda.

— ¡No la escuches! —Hawk Moth le gritaba a la villana en su mente.

 _Tenías razón... ¡Tú y yo nunca podríamos ser amigas!_

Ladybug respiró e inspiró hondo.

 _No te conviene acercarte a mi. Tengo una fama muy mala de mentirosa..._

Marinette quería echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Oh, por los Miraculous, ¿qué había hecho? ¡Todo por culpa de los celos!

— ¡No sé que es lo que te ha pasado ahora! —gritó Ladybug, como si a viva voz la joven de cabello castaño le haría al fin caso— ¡Pero sea lo que sea, no vale la pena ponerse en manos de Hawk Moth!

— ¡Te apuñalará por la espalda! —seguia el villano.

— Dime: ¿ya usó el castigo mental contigo? —preguntó la mariquita— ¿De verdad crees que él te ayudaría haciéndote daño? ¡Reacciona! ¡Lila!

Al escuchar su verdadero nombre en boca de la heroína, la mente de la chica volvió de nuevo a la lucidez, estuvó a punto de quitarse el collar que contenía el akuma. En su guarida, Hawk Moth gritó y no perdió tiempo.

En seguida la joven de ojos verdes fue atacada por el castigo mental más agudo que le había lanzado nunca a ninguno de sus siervos. Querer traicionarle traía consecuencias. Volpina se llevó las manos a la muy adolorida cabeza, se sentía como si estuvieran derramando ácido ardiendo sobre ella, se dobló con ligeras lágrimas y no pudo evitar gritar terriblemente en agonía. Un horrendo sonido que se escuchó por toda la catredal.

— ¡LILA! —exclamó profundamente preocupada la heroína. El sonido del grito la llevó hasta los píes de unas casi escondidas escaleras de caracol que conducían al piso superior.

Encontró a Volpina gritando como una condenada y, verdaderamente, la visión de eso le hizo sangrar el corazón. La heroína no tenía ni idea de que _literalmente_ le estaba sangrando el corazón.

Trató de tomar collar que había alrededor del cuello de la joven akumatizado, pero a penas sus manos lo rozaron...

— ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! —la barrera que protegía a Volpina de ella la mandó a volar hasta comerse el suelo.

Mientras los escondidos tras el altar le rezaban a la virgen María como condenados, la heroína estaba sufriendo el mayor dolor de su vida. Ahora los gritos de su "enemiga" se metiant directamente dentro de la cabeza, le perforaban los tímpanos y ya no era capaz de orientarse ni de pensar con claridad. Su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa por momentos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

 _¡Marinette!_ —chilló Tikki, sin embargo la humana no era capaz de escucharla, ahora mismo casi ni la recordaba.

— ¡¿Tengo que recordarte por quién éstas haciendo esto?! —gritaba Hawk Moth dentro de la adolorida mente de Lila.

Por su cabeza Hawk Moth sacó a relucir el recuerdo de Ladybug gritando altiva "¡ES MENTIRA!", después el de Chloé, "No necesito amigas embusteras que no saben apreciar la grandeza de Ladybug" y finalmente... Marinette. Marinette sonriendo amablemente como nadie nunca lo había hecho para ella.

 _Al menos déjame que sea yo la que decida si quiero estar a tu lado o no_

La dulce de Marinette, su primera amiga de verdad... ¡La que vio que sufría bullying a manos de una estúpida fan de esa mariquita!

— Ladybug tiene la culpa —aseguró el villano, dejando ya tranquila de una vez la cabeza de Volpina, quien empezó a reír viendo a su enemiga retorcerse en el suelo.

— Serás una mariquita milagrosa, pero después de todo, sigues siendo un insecto fácil de aplastar —comentó ella con sorna, acercando sus manos a los pendientes de la heroína _casi_ caída.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tomarlos, algo pasó. _Siempre tiene que pasar algo._

En este caso pasó que en gran portón se abrió de improviso dándole paso a una sombra negra, verde y rubia. Una onada de malos sentimientos cubrió toda la estancia en cuanto el héroe entró.

— ¡CORRE! —le ordenó Hawk Moth en un tono que no admitía reproches.

Volpina salió escopeteada hacía arriba de las escaleras de caracol.

En cuanto los gritos cesaron, Ladybug fue encontrándose cada vez mejor, aunque aun se sentía mareada y su vista no era capaz de mantenerse en un punto fijo. Sinceramente la ayudó mucho el hecho de que un alma caritativa le alzase la cabeza, acurrucandola entre sus brazos, pues se sentía como si se estuviese ahogando en su propio vómito, aunque no había devuelto nada.

— Ladybug... —una preocupada voz masculina que no reconocía la llamaba hasta la consciencia de nuevo.

La joven parpadeó y enfocando mejor su vista logró reconocer la figura de su compañero. Chat Noir estaba distinto. Su voz... no era capaz de reconocerla y sus ojos... sus ojos ahora eran posos verde intenso, no había rastro de pupila en ellos. Un aura negra igual a la que salía de sus manos cada vez que iba a usar su Cataclysm ahora le cubría por entero. Además de eso, la embotada cabeza de ella prefirió creer que las enormes cuchillas sobre la cabeza del felino eran imaginaciones suyas.

Marinette notó como Tikki se quedó sin respiración de la sorpresa dentro de su cabeza, pero no le dio importancia.

— Chat... —llamó rodeando al felino con sus brazos, su cabeza se ladeó peligrosamente. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba?

— Estoy aquí, My Lady —dijo regresandole el abrazo.

Mientras, el cuerpo del joven se iba llenando cada vez más de rabia pura.

¡Volpina pagaría por esto!

* * *

 **A todas las que creyeron que Chat pretendía dañar a Ladybug... ¡¿Cómo pudieron creer que escribiría ALGO ASÍ?! *se va al rincón emo a llorar por sus tonterías***

 **Oe, ya podéis empezar a hacer teorías. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**— TRAICIONADO POR EL ANILLO —**

 ** _8_**

* * *

Todos afuera de la catedral aguardaban expectantes alguna señal de lo que estaba ocurriendo adentro. Sin embargo no esperaban para nada ese tipo de gritos, los cuales le erizaron la piel a más de uno y las caras llenas de horror no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡PREPARAOS PARA ENTRAR! —les grito Roger a sus hombres.

Pero en ese momento una nueva presencia los dejó helados en su sitió, llenos de incredulidad. Olvidándose de los gritos que aun llenaban en aire, todo el cuerpo de seguridad dio la vuelta para ver al sospechoso recién llegado, quien se acercaba armado.

— ¡OTRO AKUMA! —gritó Roger— ¡REDUCIDLE!

Sin embargo, el joven rubio no se sintió amenazado por eso. En realidad se fue acercando a Roger a una velocidad pasmosa y con una expresión seria en su rostro.

— Un momento... —solto el hombre haciéndoles un gesto a los policías con la mano, para que no subyugasen al sujeto. Sujeto que él estaba observando fijamente— ¿Chat Noir?

Inmediatamente todos miraron mejor al recién llegado, las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, al reconocer al joven rubio de dilatados ojos verdes como el héroe de París.

— ¡Esto tengo que ponerlo en el Ladyblog! —chilló Alya emocionada, valiendole poco los policías se acercó al chico enfocándolo con el teléfono para grabar— ¡El nuevo look de Chat Noir!

Lo raro es que él paso olímpicamente de ella.

— Alejense de aquí —ordenó con una seriedad nunca antes vista en él, ni siquiera su voz sonaba como la suya. Pero era él, estaban muy seguros de ello—. Es muy peligroso para los civiles.

— P-pero Chat Noir...

— Confíen en su héroe —dijo sin emociones, sin embargo en el interior estaba saboreando decir la palabra héroe para referirse a si mismo.

Nadie le impidió la entrada al lugar del que provenía el grito. Antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y contorsionando su rostro en una mueca de enfado gritó "¡FUERA!" Rápidamente todo se despejo, sinceramente Chat Noir les daba miedo. Solo Alya quedaba ahí, si bien el corazón le latía acelerado, no dejó de grabar al chico felino en ningún momento. No le tenía miedo, al menos no a él, ¿su nuevo aspecto? Tal vez eso sí, pero no dejaba de ser sólo eso, aspecto, fachada. ¿Las enormes cuchillas que pendían sobre la cabeza de pelo rubio? Sobrecogedoras, sin duda, pero estaba convencida de que Chat no le haría daño. ¡Estaba del lado del bien! Además, era amigo de Marinette y los amigos de los amigos eran casi como amigos propios. Aun así, a Alya no le sentó nada bien ese comportamiento de parte del segundo héroe de París.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?! —gritó irritada la joven, con su teléfono todavía grabando la escena que dentro de nada todo París vería una y otra vez— ¿Tienes sarna o qué?

En seguida la futura reportera se arrepintió de abrir la boca. ¡Le había faltado al respeto a Chat Noir enormemente! Después tendría que editar el vídeo, no quería arriesgarse a la posible furia de los otros fans en su contra.

El héroe se giro hacía ella y porque no tenía pupilas, si no la chica habría notado como estás habrían cambiado de mostrar enfado a sorpresa de forma pasmosamente rápida. Arrepintiéndose también por no haberse fijado antes en la joven de tez morena.

Con sorpresa, Alya vio que el héroe no le dignaba una sola palabra. Si le dedicó, sin embargo, una galante pero reservabada reverencía, con los labios hechos una fina línea, antes de girarse y abrir los portones con brusquedad. A pesar de la obvia muestra de respeto, la chica no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente inferior.

— ¿A-acabais de ver lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó a la pantalla del aparato, la boca semi abierta y los ojos en shock— En serio París, ¿qué le ha pasado a nuestro tierno y bromista gato de hace unos momentos?

Y como había hablado, pareciera... voz de ultratumba.

Pero él no la escuchó hablar sola, simplemente entró y volvemos a donde estábamos antes.

— Ladybug —llamó a la chica entre sus brazos con voz dulcificada— ¿por qué lo has hecho?

La joven entre los brazos de su compañero, no le entendió, ¿hacer qué? ¿Tratar de ayudar a Lila? No sabía que la cosa iba a darse así, ni siquiera sabía que era ese dolor. Solo que ya se le estaba pasando, gracias a los Miraculous.

— N-no te preocupes por mi, Chat —ordenó más que pidió la joven, quien para alivio del chico volvía a recuperar el color de su rostro y su pose de "todo está controlado, solo sigue mis órdenes"—. Ve a por Volpina y distraela. Yo me ocupo de los civiles mientras.

 _¡No, no le dejes solo!_

La joven le echó una significativa mirada al palco. La voz de Tikki dentro de su cabeza era tan asustada y baja, que la chica no pudo escucharla. Chat Noir encarnó una ceja, no de forma bromista, sin embargo. Creía saber ya la respuesta, pero por si las moscas...

— ¿Cúal de las dos? —preguntó sorpresivamente.

¿Cómo qué cual de las dos? ¡Solo había una! A no ser qué la chica de cabello castaño se hubiera creado una doble mientras estaba débil...

Se escuchó un tañido, seguido de la reverberación del eco dentro se ese lugar.

Y luego un sonido de caída que cortaba la circulación en las venas, más por la sensación de tremendo peligro mortal que por el sonido en si, impidió a Ladybug ver directamente a los ojos de su compañero y descubrir que no eran imaginaciones suyas el aspecto (y las armas) que ahora portaba.

Una de las enormes campanas de la catedral caía directa hacía ellos. ¡Iban a ser tortilla de mariquita y gato!

— ¡CUIDADO! —chilló Chat de una forma de desespero propia de un fantasma, a punto de usar su Cataclysm, y su más que potente grito, por muy irreal que se escuche, logró llevar la campana unos centímetros hacía arriba, antes de caer de nuevo.

Un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para la heroína principal, que por muy sorprendida que estuviera, no perdió tiempo en sacar su Yo-Yo y lanzarlo por las paredes de tal manera que el hilo irrompible sirvió de red que evitó el choche de la campaña contra el suelo, a centímetros de sus cabezas.

Eso había sido pensar rápido, pero la perspectiva de rozar la muerte hizo que esos segundos fueran una eternidad que sería difícil de olvidar para la mente de la joven.

— No pierdas tiempo —le dijo al felino con dientes apretados. La cuerda del yo-yo se le estaba resbalando de las manos, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sostener la enorme campana de bronce en el aire el tiempo suficiente. Por el intenso escozor, podía imaginar perfectamente las cortadas sangrantes que se estaban formando en sus manos bajo el látex de su traje... ¡No! ¡Una heroína no podía verse perdida solo por eso! No había dolor, no había dolor, se obligó a repetirse, pero sus piernas flaqueaban inevitablemente. Por muy milagrosa que fuera, seguía siendo una adolescente levantando kilos de bronce en el aire.—. ¡Vete a por el akuma!

Chat asintió con la cabeza y subió a zancadas las escaleras de caracol. Lo pagaría. La zorra falsa lo pagaría. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que esa Ladybug era muy fuerte también. No más que su Lady. ¿Pero qué se le pide a una humana?

— ¡APARTENSE! —les gritó Ladybug al padre y los monaguillos, quienes no habían podido evitar asomar la cabeza al grito de Chat y se habían quedado abrazándose unos a otros en shock, al ver el filo de la muerte pendiendo sobre sus cabezas.

La joven no necesito repetirlo dos veces. En seguida echaron pies en polvorosa hasta otra de las salas del lugar. Ladybug no perdió tiempo en soltar la cuerda de su Yo-Yo y se habría permitido soltar un quejido de dolor, si no fuera porque su instinto de supervivencia la instó a saltar de viga en viga de piedra, las cuales comenzaron a caer en cuanto la gran campana de bronce se hizo añicos en el suelo, haciendo efecto Pintball. Con su rapidez y fuerza, llegó rápidamente hasta los civiles, los abarcó a los tres con sus brazos y los llevó a saltos a una parte segura, desde donde pudieron ver, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, como el techo se desprendía tan rápido como las grandes vigas de piedra que hacían efecto domino de una forma que habría sido hasta magistral, si no le tuvieras miedo a la muerte, claro. No fue hasta que la última de las vigas cayó justo rozando sus narices y el gran bache que se formó en el suelo les hizo tropezar y caer de culo, pero nada más grave, que el cerebro de la heroina se conectó de nuevo y el gran destrozo delante de sus ojos de un edificio sagrado, le hizo comprender por fin lo que había sucedido.

Era obvio que Volpina había creado con su poder aquella campana gigante.

Ladybug no pudo evitar temblar y pasar algo de saliva en cuanto notó las salpicaduras de un rojo carmesí más profundo que el de su traje manchando las palmas de sus guantes. No quería ni saber cuan grandes eran las cortadas que se había hecho, le llegaba con saber que dolían como mil demonios, casi tanto que podría cegar su razón de nuevo. Eso y que las manos no le dolían tanto si las mantenía lo menos estiradas posible, señal de que se había fastidiado los tendones de los músculos considerablemente, eso si no se le habían partido por la mitad cual cuerda de piano gastada...

Se enorgullecía de si misma al poder aguantarse el inhumano grito de dolor que amenazaba con salir de su garganta en cualquier momento.

Había estado al filo de la muerte, comprendió espantada. Anteriores akumas únicamente habían querido robarle los pendientes (con el añadido de Lady WiFi de querer descubrir su verdadera identidad), pero Volpina había querido hacer más que robarle los Miraculous.

Eso que acababa de suceder, se dio cuenta su más que aterrorizada razón, sin poder quitar la vista del gran destrozo que ocasionó la campana gigante, había sido un intento de asesinato en toda regla.

De haber sido Marinette, habría gritado, llorado y suplicado por su vida... o habría muerto segundos antes. Pero en esos momentos ella llevaba la máscara. No era Marinette, era Ladybug. Ladybug se había salvado a ella misma (con un par de heridas que sospechaba distaban mucho de ser solo magulladuras) y a los tres civiles, los cuales no llevaron rasguño alguno. Ladybug debía tragarse los sentimientos negativos que la abrumaban y lucir fuerte a pesar de todo. Aunque el hecho de poder ser asesinada en cualquier momento era un nuevo nivel de riesgo que, aunque sabía que terminaría sucediendo tarde o temprano, también sabía que no estaba mentalmente preparada para afrontar.

Lligeras lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por sus ojos al notar su corazón latiendo y sus pulmones, aunque entrecortadamente, funcionando.

Que bueno ser la portadora de la buena suerte en estos casos.

 _¡Marinette!_ —el chillido de Tikki dentro de su cabeza casi la hace saltar. Menos mal que también la devolvió de vuelta a la realidad por entero— _¡Los escombros, te estas ahogando!_

El destrozo de la catedral había levantado humareda y yeso por montones, que impedía la visión, se filtraba por la nariz y la boca entreabierta de la heroína, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad y hacía que sus ojos picasen. Tal vez las lágrimas que mojaban su antifaz no eran solo producto de la felicidad de seguir con vida.

Inmediatamente se dobló y comenzó a toser audiblemente como mecanismo de defensa. Se asustó sobremanera al no notar ningún ruido, más allá de los que ella misma provocaba, llegar a sus oídos. ¡¿Dónde estaban los monaguillos?!

— ¡Hola! —gritó todo lo alto que pudo, intentando que no se notaran los gallos que el dolor en sus manos cortadas le provocaban en su voz— ¡¿Hay alguíen?! ¡¿Dónde estáis?!

— ¡Aquí jovencita! —escuchó la voz de un hombre que debía ya de rondar los cincuenta años, el Padre de la Catedral sin duda, a su espalda— ¡Estamos vivos, gracias a Dios!

"Gracias a mi" —pensó la joven con algo de rencor y el ceño fruncido, mientras se giraba y se dejaba guiar por la voz del hombre.

Menos mal que la humareda comenzaba a disiparse.

 _No se lo tengas en cuenta_ —le aconsejó Tikki dentro de si, pero el nerviosismo en la voz de su kwami no le ayudó a calmar sus nervios.

— ¿Lo han visto, verdad? —preguntó retórica al hombre y a los dos jóvenes vestidos de túnicas— ¡Esto es demasiado peligroso para los civiles, vayan a cobijarse a un lugar seguro!

— La Catedral... —susurró el hombre, mirando detrás de la joven— Tantos siglos de historia... destruidos delante de mis narices —observó a la joven heroína con ojos de furia— ¡Tú, bruja...!

No fue capaz de terminar la injuria, pues Ladybug hizo algo que ningún parisino creyó que ella sería capaz de hacer. Sin pensarlo, abofeteó al hombre, dejando un rastro de su propia sangre en su mejilla. Si se arrepintió del acto, tanto por la mirada shockeada que le dedicaron los tres, como por el intensó dolor que atacó su mano, no lo demostró.

— Esa no es forma de hablarle a quien ha arriesgado su vida por usted —sentenció con voz grave e intensamente molesta—. ¡Si no fueran tan tercos y hubieran salido del lugar cuando debieron hacerlo, la Catedral seguiría aún en pie! —alzó sus manos muy malheridas a los ojos shokeados de los tres religiosos que la consideraban un peligro, por sus poderes no concedidos por El Creador— ¿Ven ésta sangre en mis manos? ¡Ha sido todo porque sigan respirando ahora! ¡Así que salgan ya de aquí, porque si mueren por su propia terquedad y su mente cerrada, yo no pienso sentirme culpable! —dio la vuelta dispuesta a enfrentarse a Volpina de nuevo. Ahogó un sentido quejido y otras lágrimas de dolor resbalaron por sus ojos ya casi secos, cuando sacó su Yo-Yo y lo tomó entre las manos para dirigirse hacía lo que quedaba del segundo piso, donde Chat y Volpina aun mantenían una intensa pelea. Los músculos de estas casi no le respondían y estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento podría caerse en el aire, por lo que tendría que saltar como nunca antes había saltado para llegar. Eso solo la irritaba más. Volvió a girarse hacía los desagradecidos con ojos de hielo— Ya se ocuparan _mis poderes de bruja_ de reconstruir su amada historia. No se preocupen por eso.

Fuertemente arrepentidos por su cobardía, el hombre y los dos jóvenes salieron del lugar, intentando no mirar hacía el gran boquete que una vez había sido el lugar de los palcos.

Una gran multitud de gente les recibieron en el exterior, mayormente curiosos que habían sido atraídos por el gran estruendo y fervientes fans de los dos héroes de París, quienes habían estado viendo los vídeos de Alya en directo, y temían por la integridad y seguridad de ambos. Sin embargo, en el lugar también se encontraba la policía y un grupo de paramédicos, quienes no tardaron en auxiliarles.

— Señor, está herido —notó uno de los paramedicos al ver el rastro de sangre en la mejilla del Padre, quien no pudo hacer más que sonreír, sintiendo un gran orgullo ajeno por la joven de coletas y antifaz, que había logrado abrirle los ojos.

— No se preocupe por mi, buen hombre, ésta sangre no es mía —aseguró—. Le pertenece a la joven heroina que me ha salvado la vida.

Un gran revuelo se armó en consecuencia a esas palabras.

* * *

Ladybug no era capaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. En grandes esfuerzos y un dolor punzante que iba de sus manos hasta el resto de su cuerpo, la mariquita iba escalando pisos como podía, la piedra de las escalera cediendo a su paso, haciendo que su corazón dejase de latir por momentos, para luego volver a latir y dar un paso más, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera un avance en falso.

— S-si estuviera Chat aquí, podría t-transportarme con su báculo —pero ella había enviado al felino a luchar contra Volpina, sin tener ni idea de lo que eso desencadenaría.

Su respiración agitada y el tiemble de sus miembros solo indicaban que se estaba mareando debido a la perdida de sangre.

— T-tengo que encontrar el akuma y purificarlo —solo así podría curarse a si misma—, p-pero... ¿d-dónde...?

Un estallido sonó desde lo alto de la Catedral. Ladybug tuvo que apartarse de nuevo a una esquina de las casi derruidas escaleras de caracol, cuando una horrenda gárgola pasó rozando su hombro. Sus ojos azules observaron asombrados como la roca moldeada en forma de bestia se teñía en negro, para luego dividirse en miles de trocitos, antes siquiera de llegar al suelo.

— ¿El Cataclysm de Chat?

Cuanto antes lo preguntó, antes un segundo estallido se hizo notar. Ladybug contempló con terror como también las escaleras bajo ella se teñían en negro. Gritó como una condenada cuando de repente solo estaba pisando aire y en un acto reflejo se agarró desesperadamente a un ladrillo saliente de la pared, sintiendo un gran dolor punzante recorrer su brazo cuando lo hizo.

Sentía que se desmayaría en cuanto notó sus dedos resbalar del pequeño espacio.

— ¡CHAT! —chilló en auxilio, cuando se dio cuenta que no podría salir sola de esa situación.

Justo cuando se soltó del todo y comenzaba a ver su vida en diapositivas, el báculo pasó rozando sus brazos y pudo agarrarse a él. En cuanto se notó a si misma bien agarrada, se agitó un poco y Chat Noir comprendió el mensaje. En seguida la mariquita se vio subiendo hacía el cielo y no fue capaz de respirar tranquila, hasta que se vio sobre techo seguro, al lado de su compañero de batallas, pero esa fue una grata sensación que pronto se le fue de la mente en cuanto vio en la otra parte del tejado, como una Volpina semi inconsciente trataba por todos los medios de mantener el sentido y no desmayarse ante su fiero enemigo.

— ¡Chat! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —chilló la heroína y por fin se digno a juntar su mirada con la de esos posos verdes sin cuenca.

— Lo que me ordenó, My Lady, encargarme de ella.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Desdé cuando Chat era así de recto, servicial y frío para con ella? No recordaba que el gato la hubiera tratado nunca de "usted". ¿Y esa voz? ¿Y esa aura oscura qué lo cubría? ¡Ese no era su gato!

— ¡Mi Señora, estáis herida! —exclamó el rubio en cuanto se fijó en las manos de ella.

Hizo el ademán de acercarse a su persona, pero con ojos desorbitados y un miedo latente la joven se hizo para atrás. No quería bajo ningún concepto estar cerca de él. ¿Desde cuándo ella era "su señora"? Abrió la boca para hablar, pero solo le salió un murmullo. Eran demasiadas las emociones fuertes que había vivido.

"¿Quién eres tú? —quisó preguntar, pero la voz no le salía— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi compañero de batallas?"

 _Trate de advertirtelo, Marinette_ —escuchó la voz de Tikki—. _Ese no es el Chat Noir de siempre: es Amón_

Los ojos de la heroína se abrieron como platos.

— ¡¿AMÓN?! —gritó— ¿EL SEMIDIÓS?

El primer Chat Noir de la historia. El Maestro Fu le había hablado sobre la primera Ladybug y sobre él, nada bueno sobre el hijo de la diosa gato Bastet, en alma presente ante ella.

El felino le hizo una reverencia al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios.

— El mismo, Mi Señora, me alegra saber que ha oído hablar de mi.

— ¿C-c-cómo...?

 _Algo ha debido de trasladar los recuerdos enterrados del alma de Chat Noir, hasta sus inicios_ —la voz aterrada de la kwami no la ayudaba mucho, para variar—. _Solo espero que no sea lo que pienso, porque si es así, está perdido._

El grito indignado de una Volpina que casi ya se podía tender en pie por si misma, le cruzó los oídos, volviendo su carga todavía mayor.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas viva?! —tomó su flauta con furia— ¡Maldito insecto, es hora de llamar al exterminador!

Lo siguiente que vio la joven heroína fue un proyectil dirigirse hacía ella, demasiado rápido para distinguir que era. Chat Noir (o Amón en el cuerpo de su Chat Noir) se colocó ante ella en posición de defensa.

Y a partir de ahí no fue capaz de recordar más.

Sus heridas abiertas y los impactantes descubrimientos la colapsaron por completo.


	9. Chapter 9

**— TRAICIONADO POR EL ANILLO —**

 ** _9_**

* * *

El Unlucky Sin era un arma de doble filo, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora que era un fantasma, a Amón ya no le importaba nada sufrir las consecuencias. Además, hacía siglos que no sentía un odio tan inmenso como el que le producía ahora esa farsante de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Será su propio odio mezclado con el de Adrien Agreste, supuso, ahora que estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Pero no le había quedado de otra si no poseer al rubio, para evitar que cayese en la perdición. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ya era un viejo. Esperaba realmente no dañar al heredero de sus poderes y "anfitrión forzoso" en el proceso.

Notó el dolor en sus manos enguantadas cuando paró el rápido proyectil poniéndose entre la herida Marinette Dupain-Cheng y la akumatizada.

Al límite de sus fuerzas, Lila se apoyó en lo que parecía ser una metralleta.

Metralleta.

Amón miró lo que tenía entre sus manos (las manos de Adrien). No había sido un solo proyectil, si no varios disparados a la vez.

Las ya inútiles balas de metralleta se le resbalaron de los guantes cuando llegó a sus oídos el sonido de un cuerpo estrellándose sin gracilidad contra lo que quedaba del tejado.

— ¿Mi se...? —no se permitió ni siquiera terminar de decirlo. A su espalda Ladybug lucía vencida e inconsciente. El olor de la sangre humana siguió atacando sus fosas nasales.

Perdió el control. Nunca había sido hombre desprovisto de impulsos, de todas formas.

"Perdoname Alhyrwin —le suplicó en su mente a su propia ex compañera—, pero es por un bien mayor. Préstame tu fuerza"

Observó a la farsante con ojos de odio y sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, a pesar de lo que había pensado hace un segundo.

— Ayudame de nuevo, viejo aliado —invocó, por encima de su cabeza, las cuatro cuchillas vibraron en asentamiento.

 _Cuanto te echado de menos, Qat Asud, hijo de Akenaton y Bastet_ —le habló una voz incorpórea muy diferente a la de Plagg, que parecía venir desde dentro de las armas.

Qat Asud. Chat Noir. ¿La diferencia de idioma era algo realmente importante en esto? No. Lo único que le dolió, el recuerdo del hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

— ¡UNLUCKY SIN! —la invocación de su poder más poderoso sonó más como un grito de guerra que otra cosa.

El sol se ocultó repentinamente. Sin embargo, el calor que este irradiaba se volvió insoportable para la chica zorra.

— ¿Q-qué esta...? —trató de reaccionar Volpina ante la repentina ráfaga de viento que acompañó la oscuridad y el calor digno de un desierto, pero su pobre cuerpo, ya de por si magullado, no soportó los tres choques de clima distintos en uno.

"¿Es este el peligroso poder encriptado sobre el que advertían en el libro de los héroes?" —escuchó la pregunta de Hawk Moth en su mente, pero no le contestó, pues lo único que comprendió fue que no le hablaba a ella, si no a si mismo (o a cierto pequeño y adorable ser violeta obligado a contestar si es que se apreciaba a si mismo).

El viento provenía de las cuatro cuchillas envenenadas, como si de pequeños pero potentes molinos se trataran, las cuales rodearon a Chat Noir, quien había extendido sus brazos cuan largos eran. Una cuchilla sobre su cabeza, otra a sus pies, una tercera rozando las garras de su extendida mano izquierda y la última rozando las garras de la mano derecha. Norte, sur, este y oeste. Todas giraban como puntos cardinales en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, levantando con violencia toda escena que la rodeaba de su sitio. Sus huesos dolían y lo peor es que no podía reaccionar, había un algo o un alguien que no se lo permitía.

De repente, flotaba. Un trozo de techo en el que estaba se había desprendido por completo y ahora flotaba en una nada de un profundo color negro con destellos verdes, solo rota por su propia presencia y restos de lo que una vez fue la gran Notre Dame, flotando como si no hubiera gravedad alguna. Y así era.

No hay gravedad dentro de los pensamientos y los recuerdos de una persona.

De haber estado al 100% de sus capacidades, a Lila le habría irritado esta situación tan típica de dibujos animados. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Y menos cuando dos destellos verdes se convirtieron en los ojos de su captor. Lila ya no pudo desviar su mirada de ellos.

— Así que dices ser descendiente de Volpina, ¿eh? —le cuestionó el chico gato con voz sardónica— Recuerdo a Volpina. Una loca insufrible en ocasiones, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, sobretodo, pero era centrada y noble, una buena heroína. Nada se le escapaba al final. Además, era la mejor amiga de My Lady, nunca habría hecho nada que la dañara y por supuesto no desearía destronarla —su voz estaba teñida de desprecio ahora, para volver a un tono neutral, como si hablará del tiempo—. Tú ni tan siquiera tienes derecho a soñar ser la sombra de ella.

Las ataduras que parecían pararla desaparecieron por completo y volvieron sus sentidos.

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ?! —gritó. Aunque más que enfadada, estaba dolida. Eso le había dejado el corazón sangrante...

— Le has robado el buen nombre a una compañera, a una buena amiga, y se lo has ensuciado con tus acciones, por lo cual... ¡TE HABLARÉ COMO SE ME DÉ LA REGALADA GANA! —Amón pareció sufrir un ataque de bipolaridad. De hablar como el espíritu anciano que en realidad era, había pasado a tener un berrinche digno de un crio de trece años... A veces odiaba ser un eterno adolescente— Aunque, claro, no sé de que me sorprendo, si tú nunca has sido lo que se diga una buena amiga, ¿me equivoco?

Pero antes de que Volpina pudiera rebatir esa provocación, el Unlucky Sin se cansó de ser un simple espectador.

Ella pudo evitarlo, no así su alma, la cual se desgarró tanto que gritó de forma que cualquiera se habría quedado sordo... pero era demasiado alto como para que alguien la oyera.

* * *

 _Por favor, Alhyrwin querida mía, despierta de tu sueño._

Unos espectaculares ojos azules sin pupila se dejaron ver tras unos parpados tostados, despertando así un hermoso rostro de rasgos egipcios. La dueña de estos se incorporó del incómodo lugar en el que su espíritu había decidido reponer fuerzas. Había estado preocupada por Amón, no iba a negarlo, desde que este le dijo que algo malo pasaba con Adrien Agreste y no había hecho otra cosa que acercarse a la tumba de su antepasado.

Escuchar esa voz dentro de su mente, aunque muy amada, dada la situación no le dejaba un buen sabor de boca. Aun así se sintió ligeramente culpable por no alegrarse.

 _Madre_ —nombró mientras se desperezaba, aun no se creía haberse quedado dormida, se pasó una mano echándose hacía atrás su largo flequillo negro que le llegaba a tapar sus finas cejas... dejando así al descubierto unas muy poco humanas antenas sobre su cabeza— _¿Es esta tu voz? ¿Necesita ayuda tu portadora?_

 _¡Oh, gracias amados Dioses, soy yo, soy yo! Y ella está... Marinette está..._

 _Madre, tranquila, lo que sea, lo solucionare_ —la primera de todas las Ladybug trató calmar a su progenitora todo lo que podía. Tikki había sido una buena madre y una buena maestra para las herederas de su poder, pero tendía a perder los papeles por minucias— _pero no podré hacer mucho si sigues nerviosa. Dime dónde esta el problema._

 _París. Catedral de Notre Dame_ —Alhyrwin no pudo evitar su cara de desagrado. ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar de muerte?— _Apresurate querida. Amón... Amón está aquí. Ha... poseído el cuerpo del pequeño Agreste._

Alhyrwin no pudo evitar soltar un improperio que nunca debería haber salido de la boca de una semidiosa como ella. Gato tonto.

Ahora podía sentir sus palabras, aunque con algo de dificultad.

"Perdoname, pero es por un bien mayor. Préstame tu fuerza"

¿Prestarsela? No, no, para nada, tenía suficiente de su poder dentro del Miraculous y él era lo suficientemente mayorcito para arreglárselas solo... de momento...

Acarició la tumba de la joven mujer por la que había estado velando y que se encontraba justo debajo de la estatua que la representaba, antes de quedarse inexplicablemente dormida.

— No hace falta preocuparse —dijo con la confianza que la había impregnado durante siglos—, salvaré a tu nieta.

Era la hora de Ladybug.

* * *

Cualquier chines que estuviera pasando cerca de la entrada de la Ciudad Prohibida, podría haber visto sobre esta un destello de luz roja y dorada dirigirse hasta la capital francesa. Pero cualquiera lo habría creído una alucinación. Cualquiera, menos él.

Un anciano de ojos verdes profundos que no perdían vitalidad alguna, a pesar de haber sobrepasado ya los 60 años de edad, tenía toda la intención de visitar de nuevo la tumba de su esposa que había muerto hacía mucho, cuando notó el destello de luz de la semidiosa egipcia. Supo que ya no podía quedarse más de brazos cruzados.

Puede que ya no quedara ni rastro de ese color negro azulado de su cabello que le llegaba hasta los ahora caídos hombros, habiendo sido sustituido por ese cabello blanco de canas brillantes que destellearon a la luz del aura de la semidiosa, además de que la arrogancia innata de su juventud había muerto contras la sabiduría que le otorgaban los años, pero el señor Cheng era imposible de engañar.

Su nieta le necesitaba.

* * *

La agitación era palpable cuando Amón regresó al plano físico, dejando al fin a Lila respirar tranquila, no así el colgante de su cuello, el cual se lo arrebató. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en defenderse. Le habría encantado destrozarlo, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, solo apretujó el colgante en su mano enguantada hasta clavárselo. Dolía. Pero no le dolió tanto como le debió doler al pobre akuma mariposa, que soltó un chillido agónico. Lo último que hizo en su corta vida.

Los ojos verdes de la joven le observarón asustados. No tenía ni idea de contra quien se metía, pero su astucia de zorra le decía que debía correr y rápido. Se resistió a amarrar su brazo herido, que le dolía mucho más ahora que ya no estaba bajo el control de Hawk Moth. Pero se acordaba de todo, dolorosamente.

Es en estos momentos cuando alguien en una situación parecida a la suya pregunta un "¿por qué?" de lo más dramático, pero ella bien sabía el porque. Le daba mucha vergüenza, además.

— Será mejor que te vayas —no había sido para nada un consejo cortes y desinteresado.

Lila, aturdida, momentáneamente rota, solo hizo un ademán de asentir con la cabeza y se fue, cuando el único buen gesto que tuvo Amón por ella fue bajarla hasta el suelo. Solo para perderla de vista.

Para cuando regresó de nuevo al lado de la inconsciente chica, algo parecido a la tristeza, aunque no era del todo auténtica, lo invadió. Cargándola en brazos, se dispusó a marcharse, hasta que Alhyrwin, su compañera de batallas, apareció ante él, cortándole el paso. No estaba contenta. No le importó, ya no le debía explicaciones.

— Cuidala —ella le ordenó con los labios convertidos en una fina línea, los dientes apretados.

— Arregla este desastre —él le rebatió. Para eso servía.

La primera de todas las Ladybug estuvo por decir algo más, pero el aura de Tikki la calló.

Amón, todavía dentro del cuerpo del actual Chat Noir y el báculo volviendo a ser un báculo, saltó hacía la parte trasera del edificio, dejando atrás a toda la congregación de gente alucinada, no tenía ganas de pasar entre ellos con una inconsciente Ladybug en brazos, sería tarea imposible.

Oh, Marinette... Debía de curarla, necesitaba un lugar seguro para destransformarse, necesitaba su Miraculous, necesitaba...

— ...A mi —le respondió una voz, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Amón sonrió con la mirada al anciano y pequeño hombre asiático, apoyado en un bastón que en realidad no necesitaba, un kwami tortuga verde sentado sobre su hombro. No le sorprendió nada que ese hombre con una camisa hawaiiana que sin duda, lucía a destiempo, hubiera aparecido de repente ante sus ojos.

Detrás de ellos, la magia de la semidiosa le devolvió el esplendor a la catedral, para luego marcharse.

— Wayzz —pronunció el nombre del kwami con reverencia, haciendo oídos sordos al bullicio que había al otro lado del edificio. Iba a ser un día que los parisinos no iban a olvidar. El kwami le saludó con un movimiento de sus bracitos y un escueto "hola". Le hubiera sonreído, pero se mostraba "extrañamente" reticente. Fijo entonces su mirada de nuevo en la del anciano—. Así que supongo que tú eres el nieto del Maestro Yin.

— Maestro Fu —el hombre jugó un poco con uno de los botones de su camisa—. En realidad soy nieto de la Maestra Yang, encantado.

No parecía realmente encantado.

— Te necesito, Fu, nieto de Yang —agitó un poco el cuerpo de la chica, como si no fuera obvio— y mi descendiente también.

— Lo sé —suspiró pesadamente y dio medía vuelta, haciéndole un gesto al espíritu para que le siguiera y comenzó a andar hacía su casa—. Creeme, lo sé.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! —el grito indignado de Gabriel sonó por toda la cúpula. Las mariposas blancas se alejaron de él.

Nuunu también se encogió, pero no por su secuestrador.

El kwami violeta trago grueso.

— El Unlucky Sin, Maestro —dijo, temblando de miedo, mirando a la nada—. Eso era, realmente era el Unlucky Sin. El poder dormido de Chat Noir, ahora esta despierto. Se alimenta de paranoias y de odio, todo el tiempo, hasta que no queda nada de su portador. Esto es malo.

Ni que lo jurara.

De pura rabia, Gabriel le hizo una grieta al cristal con su puño. De haberse tratado simplemente de Chat Noir, se habría alegrado, montaría una fiesta, pegaría saltitos de alegría. Pero estábamos hablando de su hijo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?


	10. Chapter 10

**— TRAICIONADO POR EL ANILLO —**

 ** _10_**

* * *

Tras el incidente del día y que la Catedral volviera a su estado normal, todos los presentes estallaron en gritos de jubilo, pues para ellos eso significaba que su heroína volvía a ganar. Sí, se sorprendieron al ver como el sol desaparecía en un halo negro, pero todo había vuelto a la normalidad, así que no les importó demasiado... a la mayoría (y con mayoría me refiero a todos menos a Alya). No se imaginaron ni por un segundo que su heroína podría estar desfallecida y su héroe fuera de servicio, habiendo tomado su relevo un fantasma. Para ellos todo volvía a ser perfecto.

Poco a poco la gente volvió a lo suyo como si no hubiera pasado nada, como siempre hacían, aunque Alya le seguía dando vueltas y vueltas a ese halo que fundió todo en la oscuridad más absoluta por unos segundos, mientras regresaba a su hogar. Decidió tomar su móvil y marcó uno de sus números de marcación rápida, después de los de sus padres.

— Nino —nombró al chico después de que le tomara la llamada.

— ¡Hey, nena! —saludó alegre a su novia desde la otra línea— Déjame adivinar, estuviste viendo la pelea en directo, ¡yo la acabo de ver en televisión, menuda pasada!

— ¿Viste ese sospechoso halo negro?

— ¿Dices el que salió de Chat Noir? —preguntó Nino sorprendiendo a su novia— ¡Fue una pasada, me quede alucinado! Creía que solo Ladybug tenía más de un poder, pero parece que Chat Noir también tiene varios ases bajo la manga. Increíble, ¡yo siempre le creí el típico ayudante bocazas! Hay que ver lo calladito que se lo tenía.

Alya pareció recuperar al fin el habla.

— Espera, rebobina, ¡¿dices que la oscuridad repentina fue cosa de Chat Noir?! —así que nuevo look, nueva personalidad... ¿y también nuevos poderes?

— ¡Sí! Lo estuvieron televisado desde un helicóptero de las noticias, Chat tenía esas raras cuchillas flotantes... pero no las usó en ningún momento en su combate contra Volpina hasta que apareció Ladybug. Ella no hacía más que invocar un montón de armas, pero aun así él la enfrentó con las manos desnudas, ¡y logró vencerla! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Chat Noir ganándole a un akuma, aun cuando está en obvia desventaja! ¡Chat Noir! ¡En condiciones normales no habría apostado por él ni aunque tuviera una pistola en la sien!

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Nino estaba acelerado por lo que acababa de presenciar... y que el gato negro de París se había ganado un nuevo fan.

— Nino... —le interrumpió la chica, habría exclamado su nombre para que se centrara, pero Alya entre sorprendida y maravillada por lo que escuchaba.

— ¡Ah, sí, la oscuridad! —el chico recordó porque se había iniciado esa conversación— Pues sí, resulta que después de que Ladybug llegase a lo alto de la Catedral y se desmayase...

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —chilló su novia, obviamente preocupada por su heroína.

— Dejame terminar, que esto tiene final feliz —dijo Nino para después reírse él solo de su propia ocurrencia—. Pues después de la apareción de Ladybug y que quedase fuera de servicio, Chat Noir se puso entre ambas, gritó algo que no pude escuchar, pero verle me recordó al Lucky Charm de Ladybug, solo que en vez de que apareciera algo para combatir a Volpina, empezó a salir humo negro de las cuchillas flotantes y cegó por completo la cámara del helicóptero de las noticias, supongo que es el mismo halo negro que tú dices. ¡Como sea! Cuando por fin se pudo volver a ver algo Lila había vuelto a ser ella misma, así que, aun sin intervención de Ladybug, ¡final feliz!

— ¿Y Ladybug? —Alya seguía preocupada.

— Aun desmayada cuando Chat la cargó al estilo novia —seguro que esa escenita se hacía viral entre sus shippers— y se la llevó lejos de ahí. Pero justo después su cura milagrosa reconstruyó la Catedral, así que supongo que se encuentra bien.

Alya recargó su espalda en la pared de un edificio, procesando todo lo que Nino acababa de decirle.

— Esto no me gusta... —comentó para si misma.

— ¿Por qué? —el sonido de la voz de su novio la sobresaltó un momento, estaba tan abstraída que había olvidado de colgar— A lo mejor Chat guarda sus poderes para usarlos solo cuando Ladybug no puede luchar... Desde luego el efecto sorpresa lo consiguió.

Alya negó apenada con la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que Nino no podía verla.

— No, no es solo eso, antes de la batalla me encontré con Chat Noir cara a cara. Esta distinto a cuando estuvimos con él en persona las veces que estuvo el instituto para combatir a Horrificator y a Reflekta. Definitivamente, no es el mismo.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? Digievolución —opinó Nino de forma sarcástica, dejando entre líneas lo que opinaba sobre las sospechas de su novia, aun recordaba muy bien el error que la llevó a convertirse en Lady WiFi, seguro que a Chat Noir no le ocurría nada, al menos eso es lo que él creía.

Lejos de sentirse ofendida, Alya rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Jaja, muy gracioso, en serio —bufo, entonces, dentro de su molestia, recordó algo...—. Oye Nino, ¿todavia conservas el corto de Horrificator, más allá de la pequeña parte cortada que me mandaste para el Ladyblog?

Esta vez fue el turno de Nino para bufar fastidiado.

— ¿Ese que el alcalde dijo que era bazofia? Sí.

— ¿Tienes bastantes primeros planos de Ladybug y Chat Noir en ese corto?

— ¿Y cómo crees? —sonaba casi ofendido— ¡Por supuesto que si, son los héroes de mi película! Y esas tomas son, reitero, oro puro. El alcalde no tiene gusto.

En el rostro de Alya se dibujo una sonrisa astuta que no auguraba nada bueno.

— Perfecto, vas a tener que dejárme una copia. Estoy cerca de tu casa, llegare en unos cinco minutos. Tenlo preparado.

— Ya... Respecto a eso, mejor que no, mis padres no están en casa y los vecinos siempre se hacen ideas equivocadas, así que mejor que no... —dijo tratando de que colase.

— Cinco minutos, Nino —reitero ella con una voz que no admitía reproche.

— Sí, señora —se apuró a contestar desde el otro lado de la línea, poniéndose instintivamente tenso. A veces su novia daba miedo cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

Nino colgó y suspiró hastiado.

Tendría que apurarse y limpiar el desastre que había dejado en el salón regando algún al cosas por el suelo con la emoción de la pelea, además de ponerse algo que no parecía que le habían caído un montón de palomitas grasosas encima. Y él que esperaba no recibir visitas.

* * *

Mientras, en el mismo parque en el que había aparecido Volpina tiempo antes, un prestigioso fotógrafo por fin se permitió calmarse y volver a su puesto de trabajo. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

Cuando la villana había hecho su aparición, el hombre, como todo el mundo, había echado a correr poniendo pies en polvorosa y dejándolo todo atrás, incluso al chico al que le estaba haciendo la sesión fotográfica para la revista en la que trabajaba. Adrien Agreste no había vuelto. Otros fotógrafos le habían asegurado que el chico siempre volvía después de que el peligro hubiera pasado, si es que se daba el ataque de un akuma, así que permitió despreocuparse de él.

Pero no había vuelto. Le había estado esperando para que saliera de donde fuera que se había escondido (también le habían dicho que se escondía bastante bien) un tiempo, pero no había vuelto.

Cundió el pánico dentro del hombre. ¡El ungenito de Monsieur Agreste había estado, prácticamente, a su cargo! Y ahora no estaba. Le iba a caer una buena. Aun así, dio la voz de alarma, solo para encontrarse con que el guardaespaldas del chico tampoco estaba. Seguramente había salido a buscarlo mucho antes que él, teniendo en cuenta la tendencia que el rubio tenía de escaparse.

No cabía duda, como el joven no apareciera pronto, Gabriel Agreste iba a arrancarle la piel personalmente y a hacer que sus costureras trabajaran con ella.

* * *

Gorila nunca lo admitiría en voz alta... de hecho, no hacía nada en voz alta, pero ya le estaba empezando a hartar el mocoso de su jefe y sus fugas sorpresa. No le culpaba, él también fue un adolescente y si tuviera un padre tan axfisiante como Agreste, más parecido a Madre Gothel tratando de encerrar a Rapunzel en la torre sin que pudiera tener contacto con el exterior, también habría huido en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad, adtemas de que últimamente le había notado más incómodo alrededor de su padre que de costumbre. Pero había momentos y momentos, desde luego desaparecer justo después de un ataque akuma no era bueno.

Busco por todas las inmediaciones, preguntando por él, sobretodo a las chicas jóvenes, que seguro no habrían pasado por alto su presencia, pero nadie le había visto. Lo que quería decir... Joder, que no fuera eso.

Recordó una vez en la que un maleante armado interceptó la limusina, con obvias intenciones de secuestrar a Adrien. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, dicho delincuente ya estaba gimiendo de dolor en el suelo. Adrien de alguna forma había logrado librarse de su agarre y estamparlo contra el suelo, con pistola y todo, en un tiempo récord, el chico ni siquiera había estado asustado. Fue solo después de denunciar al tipo a la policía que el rubio se dio cuenta de que Gorila le miraba entre sorprendido y admirado, casi con la boca abierta, no se había esperado que el niño de papá pudiera hacer eso (¿dónde demonios había aprendido a hacer eso? En clases de esgrima lo dudaba mucho) y se permitió sonrojarse en vergüenza.

"Si papá pregunta, me protegiste tú, ¿okey?" —y aun por encima le había pedido, casi suplicado, que no le dijera nada a su padre sobre las habilidades de lucha que ahora solo él sabía que el chico tenía.

Para él tanto mejor que el jefe no se enterara, no quería perder el empleo y además ahora sabía que Adrien podía defenderse solo si la situación lo requería. Pero una cosa era un humano corriente y otra cosa era estar solo frente a un akuma...

Se puso en contacto con Nathalie. Él solo no podría con esto.

* * *

Gabriel estaba cabreado en su despacho. Muy cabreado. No solo esta vez había perdido a manos de su hijo, si no que faltaba el libro de los héroes en su caja fuerte. ¿Quién demonios...?

— ¡Señor! —le llamó la atención Nathalie— Adrien no está en su sesión de fotos.

Ah, claro.

Pulsó el botón para hablar con su secretaria.

— Dejelo —fue solo esa palabra. Firme, concisa y clara.

Desde que sabía que Adrien era Chat ya no se preocupaba tanto por donde estaba y lo que hacía cuando nadie sabía su paradero. ¿Respuesta? Estaba limpiando las calles de París de maleantes disfrazado de gato. En estos momentos seguramente velando por "su Lady". Tuvo que controlar una arcada.

— ¡Pero, señor! —Nathalie estaba preocupada por Adrien, se notaba, y también estaba sorprendida de que su jefe no se preocupara por eso— Hace nada tuvo lugar un ataque akuma. Pudieron tomarle de rehén, podría estar herido en alguna parte...

— O podría no ser nada —él la cortó, incluso aunque no supiera la verdad, no se había preocupado, por supuesto que no habría dejado que ninguno de sus akumas dañara a su hijo—. Ladybug y Chat Noir no dejarían que le pasase eso a nadie. Dejelo, llegara tarde o temprano, entonces le esperara una buena reprimenda por dejar su puesto.

— ...Sí, señor Agreste —y cortó la comunicación. Nathalie estaba compungida a pesar de todo, preocupada.

No dejo de pensar en Adrien en todo el día.

Gabriel tampoco dejo de pensar en su hijo. Anteriormente habría montado en cólera, ahora... Estaba el Unlucky Sin, además de que... Faltaba el Libro de los Héroes, su hijo era un héroe y caía de cajón que tenía un kwami que, como Nuuru, atravesaba paredes... y cajas fuertes. Las alarmas de la mansión no habían saltado en ningún momento, por lo que alguíen de dentro tenía el Libro: Adrien y ese tal "Plagg".

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. No quería que Adrien supiera que él era Hawk Moth, no de momento, así que ¿cómo le explicaba que él, un "simple civil", tenía en su poder información milenaria de los Miraculous? No le quedaba otra opción, salvo... su mirada se posó en la foto que tenía en su despacho de su difunta esposa. La acarició débilmente.

"Ya sé que te prometí que él nunca lo sabría —pensó—, pero ha terminado teniendo un Miraculous en su poder de todas formas"

En cuanto Adrien volviera a casa, sabría que su madre tambien fue una superheroína... y lo mal que acabó por ello.


	11. Chapter 11

**AVISO: ¡Hola, gente! Me encanta que ha tanta gente le encante mi fanfiction :D, pero debo desde ya advertiros (mayormente porque después no quiero un montón de reviews diciendo "¡Hey, esto no es como el canon!") de que como todo fan de la serie, me he ido enterando paulatinamente de lo que nos espera para la segunda temporada (no de todo, porque a pesar de todo todavía quiero sorprenderme) y aunque como todos espero tachando días en el calendario, muchos adelantos no casan ni con cola con todo lo que tengo planeado para esta historia. Y como no se me da la gana de cambiar a mi bebé, porque es perfecto y así lo amo, os digo desde ya de que esta historia VA A SEGUIR UN ARGUMENTO DISTINTO AL ORIGINAL DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA Y LOS ESPECIALES.**

 **Podéis verlo como una segunda dimensión o algo que se os ocurra, pero así están las cosas para "Traicionado por el Anillo".**

 **SEGUNDO AVISO: Algunos lectores ya conocen este dato y lo han aceptado bastante bien, pero por si alguien necesita más tiempo para hacerse a la idea, o directamente no quiere saber nada, esta historia va a tener en su futuro parejas crack Yaoi y Yuri. Nada completamente explicito (ese tipo de escenas las escribiré como One Shoots extras para quien le interese) pero ya estáis avisados.**

* * *

 **— TRAICIONADO POR EL ANILLO —**

 ** _11_**

* * *

En alguna parte de la ciudad de la Moda, en un piso vacío, cuyo dueño era un anciano, extranjero oriental, que se ganaba la vida con la acupuntura y otras variaciones de curación y relajación chinesas, se encontraba una habitación que no variaba mucho de la decoración del resto de la casa y, sin embargo, era visiblemente distinta. Suelo de juncos decorado con una alfombra roja con puntos negros, puertas corredizas decoradas en rojo sangre y negro profundo, representaban aleatoriamente dragones de la buena suerte y mariquitas dibujadas al estilo místico. Abierto de par en par, un armario empotrado de puertas corredizas que no contenía una sola prenda de ropa, pero que estaba hasta los topes de la seda más fina en variados colores, esperando pacientemente a que la legítima dueña de esa habitación se sintiera tentada y los usara sabiamente para crear sus conjuntos, mientras no estaba salvando la ciudad (nunca había que dejar a un lado los hobbys, son más importantes de lo que parece). A su lado, otro armario, cerrado herméticamente, solo Ladybug podría abrirlo, escondía una sala de entrenamiento, la cual contenía un sin número de armas blancas de diferentes tipos y de diferentes civilizaciones de la antigüedad. Sin embargo eran nuevas, recién creadas, esperando a que su legítima dueña las usase con cabeza y les escribiera una historia. Por supuesto, todas ellas estaban encantadas, a pesar de sus filos pulidos, por supuesto ninguna había sido creada con el fin de derramar sangre. Cada una tenía una cualidad diferente a un arma normal, que le aseguraría a Ladybug una victoria sin pérdidas para ningún bando, si aprendía a usarlas como se debía. Excepto por eso, la estancia no era diferente a cualquier otra de una chica de quince años, amueblada con dos camas que se podrían juntar en una, un escritorio empotrado de trabajo y de estudio, exactamente igual al escritorio que Marinette tenía en la habitación de la casa de sus padres, vacío si no contabas los útiles de costura. Al lado de la puerta corrediza de entrada y cerca de la ventana, un pequeño mueble con una televisión de pantalla plana conectada a una PS4 y guardados en los cajones vídeojuegos tales como _Transformers, Assasins Creed, Call of Duty, Zelda..._ , en fin, juegos de guerra, acción y aventuras fantasticas que eran el gusto secreto de la heroína de París, los cuales se podían jugar perfectamente recostado en una de las camas (es muy difícil dejar de lado los vicios). En la otra esquina, dos maniquíes, uno de forma masculina y otro de forma femenina, descansaban desnudos y estoicos como estatuas griegas, esperando a que Marinette probara todo tipo de conjuntos en ellos. Paredes desnudas pintadas de un tono negro profundo, pero extrañamente acojedor, estaban deseando ser adornadas con diferentes posters y fotografías de familiares y amigos de Marinette. Una parte de esa pared incluso era reversible y cuando le dabas la vuelta decubrias un espejo de cuerpo entero, encantado al igual que el de la madrastra de Blancanieves, pero este espejo era mucho mejor intencionado que el del cuento clásico. Nunca dudaba de dar conversación, consejo y ánimos cuando lo necesitabas. Básicamente una Tikki en objeto.

No cabía duda de que el Maestro Fu se había esmerado de lo lindo para ofrecerle a Ladybug el espacio de sus sueños.

Susodicha habitación se encontraba desde que había sido terminada, vacía, hasta que un brillo amarillo, casi blanco, cegador, la cubrió por entero y de repente Fu, Wayzz y Amón, quien aun llevaba en brazos a una inconsciente de manos sangrantes Ladybug, aparecierón en el centro de la habitación. El anciano trastabilló, mareado, nada más pisar el suelo alfombrado, pero el joven-no-tan joven fue más rápido y fue capaz de cargar a la joven heroína inconsciente con un brazo y evitar la caída del bajito anciano con la otra.

— Uff, me estoy empezando ha hacer viejo para esto..., parece que ahora siempre dependo de los Chat Noir para que me ayuden a levantarme —rió un poco aunque no tenía ganas.

— Que me va a contar, pasar la barrera de los 100 años siempre es duro —comentó el espíritu, ayudando al Guardián de los Miraculous a levantarse—, pero yo me lo tomé como una segunda adolescencia, así que... realmente no lo hizo mejor.

— Bastet puede jurarlo —el Maestro estaba enterado del estado de rebeldía en extremo de la crisis de los 100 de Amón (se lo hizo pasar bien "lindo" a su madre). él lo sabía todo. Contempló a Ladybug, pálida como la cera, mientras era recostada de forma delicada en una de las camas, haciendo que algo de sangre se salpicase en el traje de Chat Noir—. Wayzz, trae alcohol desinfectante y vendajes, rápido.

— ¡En seguida, maestro! —el kwami tortuga desapareció de la habitación rápidamente.

Fu se quedo mirando al héroe gatuno con aire de duda por un segundo.

— Adrien no está mirando —le aseguró— y yo sé bien que quién está ahí es Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Fu asintió.

— Tikki, destransfórmala —ordenó Fu y la kwami mariquita tuvo que atender al llamado, saliendo de los pendientes.

En cuanto Ladybug fue destranformada y una Marinette inconsciente quedó al descubierto, toda la decoración del cuarto pasó a ser de colores rosa suave y blanco, en lugar de rojo intenso y negro.

— ¡Marinette! —chilló Tikki en cuanto salió y se aferró al brazo de su portadora inconsciente— Te pondrás bien, ya veras que sí.

— Puedo curarla de forma instantanea —aseguró Amón, en cuanto Wayzz volvía con lo pedido—, pero necesito el anillo y debo salir de este cuerpo para ello.

Después mantuvo en alto las manos de la joven mientras el Maestro procedía ha hacer la cura.

— ¿Entonces? —Tikki se envalentonó para mirarle a los ojos sin pupilas. Deseaba preguntarle que había sucedido con Adrien, que sería tan grave para que _precisamente él_ decidiese intervenir.

— Obviamente no tengo ni idea de como salir —dejó escapar Amón en un tono extrañamente orgulloso—. Si no ya lo habría hecho.

Un silencio repentino que cayó como una losa, hasta que Tikki comenzó a gritar.

— ¡¿POSEES UN CUERPO SIN TENER IDEA DE CÓMO SALIR DESPUÉS?! ¡¿ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA?!

— Adrien liberó inconscientemente el Unlucky Sin después de que tu amada portadora lo dejase tirado —anunció el espíritu con voz de hielo. Tikki calló enseguida, presa del pánico que se reflejaba en su pequeño rostro—. Era necesaria una actuación rápida. Yo si sé como mantener el poder a raya, él no, imagina lo que habría sucedido.

 _Hablas de mi como si fuese una mala compañía, Qat Asud_ —escuchó la horripilante voz del Unlucky Sin dentro de su mente—. _Es ella la que te está alzando la voz como si no fueses un gran príncipe del desierto, no yo._

 _Tiene motivos_ —no tardó en asegurarle Amón—. _Ahora calla._

 _Hmm, me gustaba más cuando decías lo mismo hace 5.000 años, pero completamente asustado. Ahhhh, que dulces tiempos. Tu odio hacía los demás era delicioso, ¿por qué no me dejas probarlo de nuevo?_

Amón decidió fingir que no lo escuchaba, aunque no era una tarea tan fácil como podría parecer.

Desvío la mirada, aunque nadie tuviera manera de saber que lo hacía, y vió al Maestro Fu a punto de vendarle las manos a Marinette.

— ¿Pero qué dije hace un momento? —su voz tronó en todo el edificio, Fu, quien recibió una atención venenosa, y los dos kwami se le quedaron mirando— ¡No malgastes esas vendas! Ah, dichosos jóvenes... —se frotó las sienes de ese cuerpo que no le pertenecía, pensando en como curar a la joven. Había otra forma de liberar a su descendiente de su propio control, tendría que tomarla. Le iba a doler, pero iba a sufrir de todas formas.

— Tapaos los oídos —advirtió Fu a los dos kwami.

— ¿Por qué, Maes...? —antes de que la mariquita y la tortuga pudieran terminar la pregunta, Amón arrancó el anillo de la destrucción del dedo de Chat Noir.

Mientras la figura del joven modelo se hacía visible, un grito desgarrador, salido de la garganta del joven Agreste, quien cayó inconsciente en la otra cama, llenó la estancia. Entre su cabello rubio, ligeramente empapado en sudor, se podía vislumbrar un rostro puro, tranquilo y sereno, inconsciente de la magia negra que le había arrastrado hasta esa deplorable situación. Así era bastante fácil confundirle con una Bella Durmiente versión masculina. De haber estado Marinette consciente, seguro que se habría desmayado de nuevo con un gran sonrojo, ante la idea fugaz de despertarle con un beso de amor verdadero.

De pie ante él, se alzaba un alto y musculado joven de 17 años. Su color de piel del tono del café amargo, excepto en la gran marca de una vieja cicatriz que había dejado una herida grave, rosa pálido, en su estomago. En su casi desnudez, solo estaba cubierto únicamente en su parte inferior por una toga de estilo egipcio, del color de los esclavos, y un cabello suelto tan negro como el interior de una pirámide, un tono lleno de misterio y trampas, estaba cortado de cualquier manera a la altura de sus hombros anchos. Sin duda se lo cortaron así para deshonrarle, pero ese era un detalle del que no te darías cuenta fácilmente, pues sus felinos ojos verdes profundos y dilatados, sin duda te robarían el aliento incluso más que sus orejas de gato, que no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro, captando su nuevo entorno desconocido. Y por si con eso no fuera suficiente, levitaba.

Amón, la noche, la destrucción, el bastardo, el semidiós, el no deseado, el maldito, el bien escondido dentro del mal, el gato amante del viento, el enviado de las profundidades del Nilo, el hijo de Bastet, estaba...

— ¡Estoy vivo! —exclamó el joven cuya sola presencia descolocaba. Y no solo porque era bien raro ver a un chico del antiguo egipto dentro de una habitación de decoración chinesa. Sin embargo a Amón no le importaba eso, estaba exultante y casi lloraba de la alegría— ¡Despues de 5.000 años, estoy vivo!

Bien, en realidad no estaba vivo, no del todo, pero por primera vez en siglos, había recuperado su cuerpo o, al menos, una copia de este, ya que el anterior ya era una masa putrefacta envuelta en vendas en lo más profundo de alguna pirámide.

— Amón, me alegra ver que vuelves a ser tú —la voz de Tikki captó su atención. La kwami no mentía, nunca mentiría, pero...—, pero mi portadora...

El kwami de color verde, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado soltando lágrimas silenciosas de felicidad viendo a Amón revivido, como para abrir la boca y decir otra cosa que no fuera "¡ALELUYA!"

— Claro —el semidiós hizo girar el Miraculous, ahora completamente blanco, entre sus dedos y miró de nuevo a Fu.

— Nieto de Yang, mejor llévate a mi descendiente de aquí —sonrió de forma ladeada mostrando sus colmillos afiliados—. A no ser, claro, que quieras que la joven Cheng le vea y lo descubra todo.

— No en estas circunstancias —el anciano asintió al cuasi espíritu y observó a su kwami, quien lagrimeaba como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

Plagg seguro montará una fiesta y no dejará a Amón escapar, en cuanto el Miraculous vuelva a estar en el dedo de Adrien y pueda ver con sus propios ojos que su primer amo había vuelto.

— Wayzz, ayudame a llevar a Chat Noir a su habitación.

El kwami asintió a la vez que se secó los ojos y se acercó a su portador. Ambos se fusionaron con una luz verde oscuro.

Fu lucía como un héroe tortuga ahora y aunque los años seguían pesándole, pudo cargar al muchacho y llevarselo hasta la habitación que había creado especialmente para él, al igual que lo había hecho para Marinette. El pobre rubio necesitaba descanso, mucho, pues todo el esfuerzo físico que había hecho Amón con su cuerpo repercutiría en él. Además de eso, necesita conversar largo y tendido con la almohada, para hacer honor a su mala suerte, no le esperaban días precisamente luminosos.

— ¿E-estas seguro de qué puedes...? —comenzó a preguntar Tikki, nunca antes había escuchado hablar de que el portador de la destrucción pudiera sanar, eso era cosa de las Ladybug's.

— Ay, mujer de poca fé. Tan solo observa y llora.

Amón tomó las manos pálidas y heridas de Marinette entre sus manos de ébano, de forma tan delicada como si estuviera desplazando un carísimo jarrón Ming y posó el Miraculous de la destrucción encima de uno de los cortes, apretando ligeramente contra la carne abierta, una durmiente Marinette soltó un quejido de protesta.

— _Dependo de que el poder de Mi Señora arregle lo que fue roto_ —susurró de la misma forma que lo habría hecho un religioso recitando su salmo favorito del libro sagrado—. _Nunca dañes la mano que te protege..._

El Miraculous anular comenzó a brillar a la lumbre de un tenue rojo, ante los desorbitados ojos azules de la Kwami. Amón pasó el anillo por todo el corte, el cual se fue cerrando a su paso, hasta que la piel y los músculos de la joven de cabello negro azulado lucieron como si nunca hubieran sido dañados debido a un gran esfuerzo. El primer Chat hizo exactamente lo mismo con la mano restante y en cuanto el último corte desapareció curando del todo a la joven heroína, el Miraculous de la destrucción dejo de brillar en rojo.

— Está fuera de peligro —aseguró el único varón de la estancia y solo entonces Tikki se dio cuenta de que había estado tenso, cuando le vio soltar un suspiro de alivió—. Solo hay que dejar que se recuperé del shock, es su primera vez corriendo tanto riesgo.

No lo preguntó, lo afirmó.

— Gracias... —comenzó Tikki, ante todo educada— Muchísimas gracias, Amón pero, ¿qué fue eso? —le preguntó.

Amón le sonrió de forma felina.

— Un pequeño secreto entre My Lady y yo. Nosotros creamos los Miraculous para nuestros descendientes, tal y como debíamos hacerlo. Pero hicimos un poco de trampa, fui yo quien creó los pendientes que luce ahora tu portadora, mientras que My Lady forjó el anillo —confesó, ya no tenía caso ocultarlo—. Por eso en estado de reposo el anillo es de un blanco inmaculado, mientras que los pendientes de Ladybug lucen el color negro de la corrupción. _Mí color._ Es una firma tan obvia, que pasa desapercibida.

— ¿Creasteis el Miraculous del otro? —la kwami mariquita estaba que no se lo creía, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no elevar la voz. Las bases de lo que por siglos había creído cierto, resulta que no lo era— ¿Por qué?

La mirada verde profunda de Amón se hundió todavía más en los malos recuerdos.

— Ambos estábamos de acuerdo en qué teníamos que evitar en la medida de lo posible de que a nuestros descendientes les ocurriera lo mismo que a nosotros... —giró la cabeza de un lado a otro— Fuimos elegidos para complementarnos en batalla, así que tanto yo, como My Lady, e incluso todos y cada uno de nuestros sucesores, somos increíblemente débiles solos. Por eso decidimos crear los Miraculous de esa manera: si se daba el caso de que fueran separados, cada uno tendría una parte del poder de su compañero en el Miraculous, para salir del apuro. Lo que acabo de hacer ahora, por ejemplo, no se compara en nada al alcance que tiene el Lucky Charm, pero ha curado sus heridas y eso ha sido suficiente.

Tikki le ponía su máxima atención, maravillada por esa fuerte confesión.

— Eso es... increíblemente inteligente —alabó.

Amón le pulsó un bracito con un dedo, en una adorable versión de un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

— Por supuesto que lo es, se le ocurrió a My Lady, después de todo —sin embargo, los ojos del hijo de la diosa Bastet seguían notándose algo perdidos.

Tikki estuvo segura de que no le había contado todo, porque, ¿de qué serviría esa estratagema, si luego nadie más la sabia y por tanto la información nunca podría llegar a sus descendientes? Pero decidió no sobrepasar la línea preguntado. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener íntimidad.

— Hmm —ese quejido salido de los labios de la humana los sobresaltó a ambos tanto como los ilusionó.

Lenta, tentativamente, Marinette le enseñó el azul de sus ojos al mundo y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos felinos de Amón a su frente.

— ¿Chat? —preguntó tentativamente, con voz pastosa, sus últimos recuerdos todavía no volvían a su cabeza.

Amón hizo una mueca.

— Lo siento, error, no se lleva el premio. Inténtelo de nuevo más tarde —el semidiós soltó esa ocurrencia, esperando poder suavizar la tensión del momento.

Esa voz... Marinette fue procesando todo lentamente. Volpina en las noticias. Chat secuestrado. Notre Dame haciéndose pedazos. Una voz fantasmal. Dos ojos verdes sin iris ni pupila...

— ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE PARECES A UN GATO?! —chilló alarmada Marinette, levantándose bruscamente y quedando sentada en la cama, fue alejándose de Amón con ojos desorbitados hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Entonces, su cara se volvió roja como la grana al verle por entero y se tapó los ojos en vergüenza— **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO ESTAS VESTIDO DE CINTURA PARA ARRIBA?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?! ¡SOCORRO, POLICÍA, FUERZAS ESPECIALES, LADYBUG!**

Estaba tan asustada que ni recordaba que _ella_ era Ladybug.

Se sintió fuertemente insultada en cuanto notó que el desconocido estaba haciendo esfuerzos titánicos por no reírse de ella en su cara.

— Tranquila Marinette, es un amigo.

— ¿Tikki? —la chica se notaba visiblemente más segura al escuchar la voz de se kwami. Fue separando las manos de su cara hasta ver a Tikki a su frente.

— Estoy aquí, Marinette, estas segura aquí, no debes temer —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

La peliazul asintió, todavía temblando un poco, pero cada vez menos.

— Vaya, tienes unos pulmones portentosos, Mi Señora.

La chica miró tras su kwami y le devolvió la mirada al desconocido mutante semidesnudo, a quien se le habían resbalado unas cuantas lágrimas delatoras de los ojos, por aguantarse la risa.

— ... ¿Gracias? —realmente no sabía como tomarse eso. Entonces, se le encendió la bombilla. Su cara reflejaba entre alarma y admiración— ¿Tú eres Amón? ¿El primer Chat Noir?

Él sonrió.

— Corrrrrrrecto.

Ella miró hacía todas partes.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —realmente le gustaba el sitio, aunque le habría gustado más saber lo que era.

— En la casa del Maestro Fu —contestó Tikki—, en la habitación de Ladybug. Es decir, tu habitación.

Marinette estaba cada vez más perdida. ¿Su alter ego tenía una habitación? Sin duda, tenía que estar alucinando e imaginadoselo todo.

* * *

 **Primero fue Rapunzel, ahora Aurora. ¡Parece ser que no soy capaz de sacarme el vicio de comparar a nuestro "angelito" de las revistas con todas las princesas Disney (Menos Mulan. Adrien no es Mulan. Marinette es Mulan. Adrien jamás será Mulan)! XD Vote for Adrien Agreste for the new Disney Diva of the year! *u***

 **Hasta ahora le estado dando mucha cámara al resto de personajes, pero es una especie de compensación porque a partir de ahora Adrien va a chupar mucha cámara bbs xD**

 **Sí, el Unlucky Sin es más que un poder, es un ser vivo. Un verdadero parásito. Adrien está jodido y todo por culpa de un malentendido (¡Hey, rimó...! Mierda, cada vez me voy pareciendo más a Apolo, tengo que dejar de leer tantas veces su libro)**

 **Pd: ¿Qué os parece la habitación diseñada al más puro estilo Lady-cueva? ¿Cómo os imagináis que será la habitación de Chat Noir? ¿Algun alma caritativa le regalara ropa a Amón? Nahhh, a quien engaño, ese sensual no la necesita (?)**


End file.
